Naruto x Boku no hero
by Gaster Sans Fanfic
Summary: tras la pelea y sellado de kaguya otsutsuki y derrotar a sasuke uchiha, nuestro protagonista rubio fue absorbido por un agujero negro y fue enviado a un bosque desconocido, naruto al borde de la muerte fue ayudado una vez mas por su amigo kurama, pero esta ayuda tendra un precio muy alto
1. Chapter 1

*** HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC, EL CUAL ES NARUTO X BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA, SINCERAMENTE NO ME HE VISTO BNHA, ASI QUE ESTO SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ES UNA EXCUSA PARA VER LA SERIE, EN ESTE FIC TENDRA HAREM, PORQUE SUBISTE ESTE FIC?, SE PREGUNTARAN ALGUNOS, BUENO VERAN HACE MUY POCO ME VI UN FIC DE ESTE TIPO EN YOUTUBE Y ME INSPIRO POR SUS DIVERTIDAS ESCENAS Y MOMENTOS EPICOS, ASIQUE ALGUNAS COSAS SERAN PARECIDAS O IGUALES AQUÍ, PERO TRANQUILOS NO SERA UNA COPIA, SI SE PREGUNTAS EN QUE CANAL LO VI FUE EN ****Teorías Naruto Kitsune, AUNQUE ESTE NO ES EL CREADOR DE ESTE INCREIBLE FIC Y LO MENCIONA EN CADA CAP DEL FIC AL PRINCIPIO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS CON EL CAP ***

**NARUTO EN BOKU NO HERO**

**CAP: 1**

**Nos encontramos en el valle del fin, o eso era hace unos minutos pues en el cielo se pudo ver una gran explosión, que destrozo las estatuas de hashirama senju y madara uchiha, para después de unos segundos se pudiera apreciar dos especies de llamas cayendo del cielo, una era de color morado y la otra de un color dorado, ambas llamas comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco hasta desaparecer y ver que en realidad eran 2 personas, para ser más precisos sasuke uchiha ex ninja de la hoja y criminal de rango de clase S y naruto uzumaki ninja y héroe de la hoja tras derrotar a pain, ambos ninjas estaban exhaustos pues tuvieron que pelear contra madara uchiha mientras este tenía el poder del juubi, solo para que zetsu negro lo traicionara atravesando su pecho con su mano, para que madara se convirtiera en una especia de masa blanca que de esta aparezca kaguya utsutsuki, la primera usuaria de chakra y diosa conejo de la luna, ella fue un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pues era casi invencible, pero pudimos sellarla gracias al sacrificio de obito, solo para que sasuke termine traicionándolo y comenzar una gran batalla, la batalla de naruto y sasuke será igual que en el anime, ambos pelearon con todo lo que tenían, no se contuvieron ni un poco, tanto que ambos habían perdido un brazo tras chocar un chidori y un rasengan, naruto le daría el mismo sermón a sasuke y lo regresaría al camino del bien, pero naruto noto algo justo en el lugar donde ambos habían chocado sus técnicas, se estaba formando un agujero negro que crecía poco a poco y se tragaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, después de unos minutos vio que aquel agujero negro estaba creciendo mucho y comenzaba a sentir más ligero pues naruto y sasuke estaban siendo atraídos asía el**

**\- sasuke… protege a la aldea por mí, y por favor y dile a sakura que me perdone, pero no podre regresar a la aldea – dijo con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo al peli negro pues con su único brazo lo empujo lo más lejos posible de aquel agujero negro y con una última sonrisa dijo – adiós… hermano – fue lo último que pudo escuchar el uchiha antes de que naruto desapareciese junto al agujero negro, mientras que sasuke solo podía llorar al ver el único amigo que le quedaba de su aldea natal que siempre creyó en el sin importar que lo intentara matar, aquel que menos precio, aquel que odio, aquel idiota cabeza hueca que dio todo de sí mismo por los demás y por el **

**\- NARUTO! – grito sasuke con pura tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz y con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro por perder a otro hermano para salvarlo**

*** CON NARUTO ***

**Este estaba en un bosque, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte por sus heridas y falta de chakra, pues para empujar a susuke tuvo que usar el poco chakra que le quedaba, mientras tanto en su espacio mental, todo se estaba desmoronando señal de que estaba muriendo, naruto solo miraba a su inquilino y ahora único amigo…**

**\- k-kurama, supongo que este es el fin ¿eh?, n-no esperaba morir de esta manera sinceramente – hablo el uzumaki al kyubi que lo miraba con desprecio**

**\- eso es todo!?, te darás por vencido así como si nada!?, donde esta aquel mocoso que decía que algún día seria hokage, aquel que lucho contra toda adversidad y salió triunfante, aquel que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo! – grito kurama mirando con decepción al uzumaki que solo lloraba por sus palabras **

**\- p-pero ya no hay na-nada que hacer, e-estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, y no tengo chakra este es el fin – dijo naruto entre llantos ante la mirada de kurama, el cual se puso en pose de loto poniendo curioso al uzumaki – que haces kurama? – pregunto aun con lágrimas cayendo de su cara**

**\- te puedo sanar y darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir… - dijo kurama mientras lo rodeaba una tenue luz de color naranja que comenzó a aparecer en el cuerpo del uzumaki, el cual al escuchar eso se pondría muy feliz – pero el costo de eso, será mi existencia – termino de hablar el gran zorro de 9 colas, naruto al escuchar eso su sonrisa se desaparecería y cambiaria a una de miedo y tristeza **

**\- no, no lo hagas!, por favor no quiero estar solo, no quiero perder a otro amigo no lo soportare! – dijo naruto con desesperación a su único amigo que solo dio una sonrisa **

**\- naruto… tú me mostraste que estaba equivocado, que no todos los humanos son iguales, que puedo confiar en algunos como tú, jamás te pude agradecer apropiada mente por hacerme sentir como un verdadero amigo, y sé que gracias a mí no pudiste tener una buena vida, pero eso nunca te detuvo y esto tampoco lo hará, promete naruto que vivirás, y que serás feliz con esta nueva vida que te estoy dando – hablo kurama con unas lágrimas que caían de su rostro, pero con una gran sonrisa, mientras naruto con la cabeza gacha no decía nada - … prométemelo … - volvió a pedir el kitsune provocando que naruto asienta lenta mente, para después extender su puño enfrente del uzumaki, naruto con un poco de duda y tristeza choco su puño con kurama por última vez – que pasa mocoso?, porque no sonríes como siempre lo sueles hacer eh?, vamos no quiero irme de este mundo si ver a mi mejor amigo sonreír – pidió kurama a naruto quien dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo aun cuando las lágrimas inundaban su rostro – naruto… no desperdicies la nueva vida que te estoy dando, haz lo que no pudiste en konoha, ya sea por tenerme sellado y que todos te odiasen o preocuparte por una guerra, vive la vida que perdiste, siempre estaré contigo naruto – dijo eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa para convertirse en pequeñas luces de color naranja que entraban el cuerpo del uzumaki que recupero su brazo perdido en la pelea contra sasuke además de estar curado, naruto cayo de rodillas y lloraba desconsolado por perder a su ultimo y mejor amigo amigo, así siguió por 1 hora hasta que se levantó del suelo aun con unas lágrimas que caían de su rostro para mirar al cielo y dar una sonrisa **

**\- gracias kurama, por esta nueva oportunidad te prometo que no la desperdiciare! – Hablo el uzumaki secándose unas pocas lágrimas y sonreír – ¿eh? – dijo naruto al ver detrás de el una cola del mismo color que su cabello con la punta de ella siendo de color blanco, el giro al pensar que tenía algo o alguien detrás, solo para que no vea a nadie – que raro, de donde salió esa cola? – se preguntó naruto rascándose la cabeza solo para sentir algo extraño en ella – oh?, que es esto?, son…OREJAS?! – grito al darse cuenta que tenía unas orejas de zorro, giro lentamente su cabeza asía atrás para ver nueve majestuosas colas de zorro, después de salir del asombro naruto decidió ignorar su apariencia por ahora y investigaría en donde se encuentra, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso se tropezó y cayó de cara contra el piso , viendo que fue lo que provoco su caída vio que sus pantalones naranjas eran más grandes, no, no eran más grande él es más pequeño, naruto se fijó que ahora luce igual a cuando tenía 14 , trepando un árbol gigantesco que estaba cerca decidió escalarlo para ver mejor, cuando llego a la copa del árbol naruto se sorprendió al ver cerca suya hay una gran ciudad con edificios gigantescos, además de ver a personas con cosas que él nunca ha visto antes pues había gente dentro de unas máquinas con ruedas que usaban para transportarse, y por encima de él ver algo que lo asusto un poco pues arriba paso una enorme maquina con alas que se dirigía asía la ciudad, naruto al principio se preocupó por su apariencia pues no quería asustar a alguien y lo llamen monstruo, iba a utilizar un jutsu de trasformación y luciría igual pero sin las colas ni las orejas, pero se detuvo al ver a personas que en su opinión se veían más extraños que él pues pudo ver a personas con características/partes de animales o con extremidades extras como brazos ojos, naruto al ver que nadie les temía a esas personas decidió no utilizar el jutsu en el mismo, pero los utilizaría sus clones de sombras para poder investigar donde estaba y enviarlos a una biblioteca para aprender lo máximo posible de este mundo en poca horas **

*** Horas más tarde ***

**Ya estaba atardeciendo y vemos a un naruto en el mismo árbol pues pensaba pasar la noche ahí, era un ninja después de todo tuvo que dormir al aire libre muchas veces, asique no tenía problemas en dormir en un árbol**

**\- uff, esto me va a doler mañana… y el resto de la semana – dijo naruto, pues cuando sus clones desaparezcan todos sus conocimientos adquiridos desde que aparecieron serán enviados a naruto, pero si el conocimiento es demasiado esto le provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo sentirá por un largo rato – ok aquí vamos – dijo mientras se preparaba para no caerse del árbol, y tal como supuso al desaparecer sus clones el dolor fue tan grande que se quedó inconsciente de inmediato, aunque valía la pena pues ahora sabía todo lo básico de este mundo, tanto como saber que estaba en la ciudad de Japón, cómo funciona el dinero de este mundo, tenía el conocimiento necesario para poder vivir tranquilo, incluso uno de sus clones logro conseguir trabajo en una construcción **

*** 2 años más tarde ***

**Han pasado 2 años desde la llegada del uzumaki a este mundo, ahora naruto vive en una casa de 2 pisos con unas habitaciones para invitados, como pudo conseguirla?, fácil uso abusivo de clones de sombras!, en este tiempo naruto creo una gran cantidad del clones de sombras para que trabajasen y pudiera comprar una casa, su idea salió de las mil maravillas pues en poco tiempo reunió el dinero suficiente para comprarla, además de que hizo una pequeña "modificación", pues en uno de los muros estaba oculta una puerta secreta que solo se abre con chakra y el al ser el único humano con chakra en este mundo no tenía por qué preocuparse de que descubrieran la puerta, esa puerta lleva a unas escaleras que baja hasta un gran campo de entrenamiento donde hay todo tipo de cosas, desde kunais y espadas hasta pesas con sellos de gravedad, además de haber una gran cantidad de pergaminos con técnicas y sellos de su mundo, como los consiguió?, bueno kurama al darle su chakra también paso sus recuerdos de cuando estaba sellado en kushina y mito, ellas tenían una gran colección de sellos del clan uzumaki que le ayudaron con su entrenamiento y aumentar su arsenal de jutsus, naruto escucho de una academia llamada U.A, el mejor lugar para convertirse en héroe, el al principio se negaba a entrar nueva mente a una escuela, pero lo pensó mejor y si quería convertirse en un héroe tendría que entrar, naruto logro registrarse en la U.A y hoy era el día en el que iniciaba el examen de ingreso, vemos a un naruto de 16 años que llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga con 2 líneas de color naranja que pasaban desde sus hombro derecho hasta su brazo derecho además de tener el símbolo del clan uzumaki en su pecho, también lleva un pantalón negro con detalles naranjas y unos zapatos negros con la suelas naranjas ( perdón si no les gusta el cómo viste pero no se me ocurre nada mas ), naruto estaba tranquilamente caminando hasta que paso enfrente de un callejón en donde gracias a sus orejas logro escuchar forcejeos y unas risas, el sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió dentro del callejón y logro ver como unos hombres estaban sujetando a una chica más o menos de su edad de los brazos y piernas, además de tener algo en su boca que le impedía hablar y pedir ayuda **

**\- vaya, vaya sí que te gusta hacerte la dura ¿no? – Dijo un tipo alto, musculoso y con tres brazos el cual parecía ser el jefe de esos bandidos, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a la chica la cual miraba con miedo al hombre – oh?, que pasa?, porque me miras así, es que acaso me tienes miedo?, jejeje tranquila pronto sentirás algo más placentero jajaja! – dijo el hombre con perversión mientras que para horror de la chica, este comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón, eso la alarmo mucho y comenzase a forcejear con más fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos vio que era inútil, ella solo miraba como la poco a poco el hombre se le acercaba, ella solo cerro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que le iba a pasar, solo para escuchar como algo caía al suelo, ella con temor abrió sus ojos solo para ver sorprendida y con esperanzas al líder de los bandidos tirado en el piso gracias a un golpe en el cuello proporcionado por un chico que no pudo ver bien gracias a la oscuridad del callejón, pero pudo apreciar que en su cabeza tiene unas orejas como las de un gato y una cola**

**\- maldito, como te atreves a atacar a nuestro jefe!, ahora morirás aquí – dijo uno de los bandidos mientras sacaba una pistola, solo para caer inconsciente gracias a un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire y hacerlo escupir saliva, el chico que a una gran velocidad ataco y derroto a aquellos bandidos, para después amarrarlos a todos juntos en forma de pelota al puro estilo de kakashi y colgarlos de un techo para que los recogiera la policía**

**\- estas bien?, te hicieron daño? – pregunto con preocupación aquel chico que salvo a la chica**

**\- s-si, estoy bien – dijo la chica que ahora naruto podía ver bien, pues se puso justo donde le daba la luz del sol, dejando ver a una hermosa chica de piel clara, alta muy bien desarrollada para una chica de su edad, tiene unos ojos de color negro, pelo del mismo color con un mechón que caía a un lado de su cara con una gran cola de caballo puntiaguda – mu-muchas gracias, gracias por salvarme, si no hubieses aparecido, yo-yo - dijo la hermosa chica que no paraba de agradecer a su salvador, mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero dejo de llorar al sentir como su salvador con delicadeza limpiaba sus lágrimas, ella subió la vista para ver al chico que la había salvado, era rubio con ojos azules como el cielo y unas marcas de bigotes que en su opinión lo hacía ver muy lindo, además de tener unas colas y orejas de zorro **

**\- tranquila no llores, no me gusta ver a una chica llorar, y menos una tan linda – dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio para tranquilizar a la peli negra, la cual al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo mucho – mi nombre es naruto, naruto uzumaki, y el tuyo? – pregunto naruto viendo a la avergonzada chica que le dio la espalda para que no viera su sonrojo **

**\- m-mí no-nombre e-es momo, momo yaoyorozu – respondió con tartamudeo la pobre peli negra, que se moría de la vergüenza**

**\- es un nombre muy lindo, te queda y dime momo, como fue que terminaste así? – pregunto el uzumaki pues no entendía por qué chica entraría un lugar como este **

**\- yo me dirigía a un lugar muy importante, pero cuando pase enfrente de este callejón escuche como alguien pedía ayuda, yo no podía ignorar los pedidos de ayuda, asique entre para ayudar a quien estuviera en peligro, pero solo fue una trampa, cuando entre esos sujetos me sujetaron para que no utilizara mi quirk, y-y e-ell-ellos m-m-me iban a… - dijo momo que intentaba no llorar por la terrible experiencia, pero fue abrazada por el uzumaki **

**\- tranquila, puedes llorar no te juzgare por eso, es bueno liberar todo tu dolor y no guardarlo para ti misma solo te hará más daño – dijo con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad a momo, para que esta comienza a llorar en el pecho del rubio que con cuidado acariciaba la espalda de la chica para relajarla, después de unos minutos momo se separa de naruto – mejor? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las chica se secaba las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban, esta solo asiente con un sonrojo al ser abrazada y tranquilizada por aquel chico – dime, a donde era ese lugar importante al que tenías que ir?, te puedo llevar si quieres – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna sonrojando más a la chica**

**\- bu-bueno y-yo tengo, que ir a… OH NO SE ME HACE TARDE! – grito alarmada al ver la hora en su reloj – no, no puede ser, tengo que llegar a la U.A lo más rápido posible, pero está muy lejos y solo quedan 10 minutos! – dijo muy alarmada sorprendiendo al uzumaki**

**\- ehhh?!, es cierto se está haciendo tarde, espera también vas la U.A?, eso es bueno asía allá me dirijo también – dijo el uzumaki también sorprendiendo a momo, esta iba a hablar pero fue callada al ser cargada como una princesa por naruto, ella se sonrojo mucho además de ponerse nerviosa, pero fue tranquilizada al escuchar los latidos del corazón de naruto, provocando que cerrara los ojos pues sentía una gran calidez, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero abrió los ojos al sentir como su salvador comenzaba a correr a una gran velocidad, no paso mucho tiempo para que pudieran llegar a la U.A, dejando sorprendida a momo por la gran velocidad de naruto, tanto que cuando naruto la bajo esta apenas se podía mantener de pie, el uzumaki al ver eso rio por lo bajo, algo que la chica noto y inflando sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho al rubio, eso solo provoco que riera con más fuerza y la chica también se ría por lo bajo, unos minutos después ambos se separaron pues momo entro al gran edificio mientras que naruto se quedó al ver a alguien era un chico peli verde el cual estaba quieto viendo a la gran academia, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención era otro chico que se le acerco por la espalda y ver como este lo regañaba por alguna razón, naruto simplemente es encogio de hombros y entro al gran edificio, naruto al entrar al edificio por alguna razón sentía muchas miradas, aunque ya las ha tenido antes, pues por alguna razón siempre que caminaba por la calle siempre llamaba la atención de las mujeres tanto de su edad como mujeres mayores aunque también se llevaba miradas de odio y celos de parte de los hombres, al principio naruto pensó en ignorarlas pero esas mirada se volvieron cada vez más y más lujuriosas, tanto que un día normal salió de casa para poder comprar algo de comida, el sintió como las mujeres ya no solo lo miraban, el juraba que también lo seguían y para asegurarse de que si lo estuvieran persiguiendo aumento el paso y para sorpresa del uzumaki las mujeres imitaron su acción, el comenzó a ir cada vez más y más rápido, para después comenzar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, el pobre corrió durante horas, pero al dar un mal giro en una esquina las mujeres lo acorralaron y atraparon estas comenzaron a darles besos, chupones, mordidas y lo trataron de desnudar, por suerte pudo huir antes de que las cosas empeorasen, desde ese dia naruto es mucho más precavido con las esquinas traicioneras ( naruto y sus traumas XD ), él se encontraba caminando mientras recordaba aquel traumático recuerdo, hasta que choco contra alguien – oh lo siento no miraba por donde iba – se disculpó naruto para ver que con quien choco era una hermosa chica de color rosa con pelo del mismo color con unos hermosos ojos negros con esclerótica de amarillas y unos cuernos amarillos, el uzumaki al ver a la chica tirada en el piso la ayudo a pararse – enserio lo siento estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos – dijo naruto mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpas **

**\- n-no tranquilo n-no pa-pasa n-nada – respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada la chica al ver al chico con quien tropezó era muy guapo **

**\- bueno creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, y el tuyo? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa sonrojando no solo a mina, también a todas las chicas alrededor**

**\- bu-b-bueno m-mí no-nombre e-es mi-mina a-ashido – respondió muy, muy apenada la chica, naruto sonrió un poco pues esa actitud le recordaba mucho a hinata la cual era una muy buena amiga y estaba enamorada de él, como se dio cuenta nuestro denso amigo?, bueno la estancia en este mundo lo hizo menos denso y con el paso del tiempo se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la peli azul, desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde, aunque en la mirada del uzumaki se reflejaba cariño al recordarla, mina se sonrojo mucho al ver como naruto la miraba con cariño por unos momentos para después volver a la realidad**

**\- jeje, perdón me volví a perder en mis pensamientos – hablo naruto mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, mina sonrió al ver que naruto era alguien muy amable y agradable, pero ella se fijó en las colas del uzumaki y se imaginaba que suaves debe sentirse, naruto se percató de eso y con una sonrisa acerco su cola a mina – quieres tocarlas?, son más suaves de lo que parecen – ofreció con una sonrisa a mina la cual con pena agarro la cola del uzumaki **

**\- oooh, wow es muy suave y linda!, perfectamente se podría dormir en ella – dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras utilizaba la cola del uzumaki como una almohada, sacándole unas risitas al rubio por su comportamiento, la chica al notar lo que hizo se apeno mucho y pidió disculpas, naruto le dijo que no le molestaba y que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, mina agradeció por eso ambos siguieron charlando y contando algunos chistes, ambos con una gran sonrisa, eso siguió hasta que se tuvieron que separar para hacer el examen escrito, a partir de aquí es igual que el anime, ahora naruto se encontraba en la segunda parte del examen, naruto veía a su alrededor observando a sus rivales, pero se fijó en el mismo chico peli verde que vio cuando llego a la academia, este estaba temblando y se veía muy nervioso, naruto prefirió ignorarlo y se vio sus colas – mmm, será mejor que las oculte si no solo me estorbarían – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que para sorpresa de todos que lo observaban, sus colas habían desaparecido en una pequeña explosión de humo, después de unos minutos vio como las puertas se abrían y todos corrían y se empujaban para encontrar y destruir todos los robots posibles, naruto simplemente sonrió mientras que sus pies eran rodeados por electricidad y para sorpresa de todos vieron como naruto a una gran velocidad los pasaba de largo y se adentraba en la ciudad, ya han pasado varios minutos desde que empezó la prueba, y naruto estaba utilizando su habilidad con los jutsus de rayo para crear desde unas poderosas ondas eléctricas, para sobre cargar y destruir a los robos, hasta un gran dragón de rayo para acabar con una gran cantidad de robots en poco tiempo, en la sala de vigilancia de los profesores y héroes profesionales todos estaban impactados por la habilidad del peli rubio no solo con los rayos, pues vieron como naruto con gran rapidez, agilidad y fuerza destruía a los robots, mientras que naruto tenía una sonrisa pues esto era lo más divertido que había hecho desde que llego a este mundo**

**\- aahhh – naruto se detuvo al escuchar un grito, sin dudarlo naruto corrió en dirección de donde escucho el grito, para ver a una mina lastimada en el piso mientras unos robot puntos la rodeaban para atacarla, mina vio como uno de los robots estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente asique cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, solo para no sentir nada ella con algo de miedo abrió un ojo, solo para sorprenderse pues enfrente de ella estaba naruto que sin problemas sostenía el brazo del robot para después pasar una gran cantidad de electricidad en el brazo del robot que al ser sobre cargado explota**

**\- estas bien mina? – pregunto preocupado el rubio a la peli rosa, pero este se sonrojo a mas no poder, porque?, fácil porque el golpe que el robot le dio a mina desgarro su traje superior dejándola en su sostén de color blanco con puntos rosas, mientras un enano con bolas lo veía todo con una sonrisa pervertida y un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz**

**\- po-por favor, no me mires! – grito muy apenada por cómo se veía, la pobre recordó que todo estaba siendo gravado en vivo, eso significaba que todo Japón la estaba viendo semidesnuda horrorizándola, pero para su sorpresa y sonrojo**

**\- toma ponte mi camisa! – dijo naruto entregándole su camiseta a mina, que tardo un poco en reaccionar pero rápida mente se puso la camiseta de su enamoramiento secreto**

**\- mu-muchas gracias, naruto te prometo que te la devolveré después – dijo muy apenada y agradecida la chica rosada mientras se ponía la camisa del uzumaki que le quedaba un poco grande, esta se sonrojo mucho al ver los tonificados músculos de naruto, que se encontraba destruyendo al resto de los robots, mina junto a todas las mujeres que los veían por TV, se sonrojaron hasta parecer un tomate **

**\- tranquila, si quieres te la puedes quedar, tengo muchas iguales – dijo con tranquilidad pero con un sonrojo por la imagen de una mina semidesnuda seguía en su cabeza, mina se sonrojo al ver de arriba y abajo el cuerpo del uzumaki por un tiempo, para después apretar con una sonrisa cariñosa la camiseta de naruto, pero se asustó al ver algo acercarse **

**\- naruto!, cuidado! – grito mina, pues de la nada había aparecido un robot de 0 puntos con unos enormes puños, el uzumaki reacciono muy tarde y fue aplastado por el puño del robot horrorizando a mina de lo que le pudiera haber pasado a naruto, el robot lentamente levanto su brazo solo para ver que donde debía estar un naruto muy herido o incluso muerto, no se viera nada, mina con extrañes miro a todos lados para no ver señal del uzumaki, para después ver con sorpresa el puño del robot que tenía un agujero, para después ver como del pecho del gigantesco robot salió un gran dragón de fuego que derritió toda la parte superior del 0 puntos, mientras en la sala de cámaras todos sin excepción estaban en shock, ese chico uso fuego y rayo acaso poseía más de un quirk?, era lo que se preguntaban todos, mientras que un silencioso endeavor miraba todo también sorprendido para después sonreír con un poco de malicia, mina estaba más que sorprendida estaba en shock total, pero salió del shock al ver a naruto salir de la cintura del robot **

**\- eso fue increíble!, no sabía que poseáis más de un quirk, realmente eres genial naruto – grito mina con emoción al ver lo que hiso su amigo, aunque naruto pudo ver en su mirada había también felicidad, tranquilidad, admiración y… eso era perversión?, se preguntó eso ultimo el uzumaki viendo a mina, pero lo ignoro y le dio una gran sonrisa, le iba a agradecer pero escucharon un gran estruendo solo para ver a otro robot de 0 puntos, iban a ignorarlo pues no les convenía con él, pero naruto vio a una chica que tenía su pie atrapado en los escombros, él iba a la ayuda de la chica solo para mirar con asombro a aquel chico peli verde dar un potente salto y dar un golpe devastador que destruyo al robot sorprendiendo al uzumaki, pero naruto se fijó en algo extraño y abrió los ojos con preocupación, pues vio como el quirk de aquel chico le había roto las piernas y el brazo con el que golpeo al robot, inmediata mente salió corriendo a una gran velocidad fue en dirección del peli verde que estaba cayendo, naruto comenzó a utilizar los muros de los edificios para comenzar a saltar en ellos, para impulsarse asía arriba y lograr alcanzar al chico que lo miraba asombrado, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el uzumaki que miro a una dirección **

**\- oye tú no tienes ningún punto cierto? – pregunto el rubio al peli verde que bajo la mirada y asintió – dime, aun puedes usar tu otro brazo? – volvió a preguntar dejando al chico confuso que volvió a asentir – bien!, pues prepárate es hora de que hagas algunos! – dijo/grito naruto lanzando al peli verde a un callejón donde habían tres robots de 2 puntos y cinco de 3 puntos, el entendiendo él porque lo lanzo, preparo su brazo para golpear a los robots y al mismo tiempo amortiguar la caída por el golpe que daría, y para sorpresa de los que vieron al peli verde volar y dar un potente golpe que destruyo a todos los robots, pues la fuerza con la golpeo fue tan grande que provoco que los robots chocasen con fuerza uno con otros y todos explotaran, mientras que el peli verde se encontraba a salvo pues el golpe provoco un gran viento el cual utilizo para amortiguar la caída, este tenía una gran sonrisa y mentalmente agradecía al rubio que le ayudo para después quedar inconsciente por el esfuerzo, justo en el momento en el que cerró los ojos el tiempo había acabado y el examen termino, naruto tenía una sonrisa al ver que su plan funciono a la perfección sin ningún inconveniente, naruto intento dar un paso solo para no sentir el piso y recodar que estaba a una gran altura y estaba cayendo a toda velocidad – oh MIERDA! – grito el uzumaki al ver como se acercaba más y más al piso, el simplemente cerro los ojos y se preparó para sentir un el dolor del choque, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaba cerca de caer al suelo, la chica que salvo el peli verde lo toco/golpeo para que pudiera levitar y no chocar contra el duro piso, pero para vergüenza de la chica y dolor del uzumaki, pues la chica estaba tocando la entrepierna del rubio, sacándole un gran sonrojo y murmurara un "q-que grande", mientras que el pobre de naruto estaba sujetándose sus joyas, pues la chica no pudo controlar su fuerza y le dio fuerte golpe en sus herederos **

**\- y-yo lo-l-lo siento, en verdad, en verdad lo sien- bwaah – no pudo terminar de disculparse pues comenzó a vomitar al exceder su límite con quirk para después quedar inconsciente, el que la chica se desmayara provoco que naruto cayera de cara al suelo aun sujetando sus joyas, después de recuperarse de ser "salvado", vio como una pequeña ancianita se acercaba al peli verde, para después darle un beso, sorprendiendo y asqueando un poco a todos por como sus labios se estiraron hasta la mejilla del chico con pecas, solo para que a los pocos segundos curara las extremidades del chico, ya todos se estaban yendo a sus casas pues el examen ya termino, naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente asía su casa**

** \- naruto! – escucho como lo llamaban, para darse la vuelta para ver a mina quien corría asía su dirección**

**\- oh, hola mina que pasa? – pregunto mientras veía a la chica rosada la cual estaba nerviosa y con un sonrojo**

**\- y-yo solo quería agradecerte por todo, por salvarme y darme tu camisa cuando más te necesitaba ahí estuviste, muchas gracias – dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco y con una gran sonrisa por ser salvada por su amor secreto – por cierto no sabía que tenías más de un quirk, y me pareció increíble como destruiste a ese robot, parecía como si un revientapechos de fuego hubiese salido del robot – dijo con estrellas en los ojos pues es una gran fan de las películas de alien**

**\- tranquila, lo hice porque eso es lo correcto, además no permitiré que alguien lastima a una chica tan hermosa y buena como tu mina - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que la piel de la chica pase de rosa a rojo por el cumplido – y sobre mis quirks además de mis poderosas colas – dijo mientras estiraba una cola y alzaba un tanque de basura en el aire, eso sorprendió a la chica pues no esperaba que esas colas tuvieran tanta fuerza y se estiraran tanto – además de controlar algunos elementos – esta vez mostro como creaba una bola de fuego, agua, tierra/roca y expulsaba electricidad y una pequeña cuchilla de viento que corto una lata a la mitad, mina estaba más que sorprendida por las habilidades del rubio, pues prácticamente ese último quirk contaba cómo 5 más, después de salir de su asombro ambos siguieron hablando y jugaron juntos hasta que tuvieron que tomar caminos distintos **

*** Días después ***

**Naruto había recibido una carta de la U.A, con un pequeño aparato que al encenderse se podía un video en donde decía que había aprobado y que el obtuvo el mejor puntaje con 100 puntos por derrotar a los robots y 80 puntos de rescate al salvar a mina y ayudar al chico con pecas, eso sorprendió al uzumaki que no se esperaba tantos puntos, y también por la existencia de puntos de rescate, aunque si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, estaban entrenando para ser héroe y los héroes se apoyan mutuamente, eso saco una sonrisa al uzumaki**

*** Y FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, DÍGANME LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO, QUISIERA SABER QUE OPINAN DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, TAMBIEN QUISIERA QUE ME OFREZCAN NOMBRES DE HEROE PARA NARUTO, SI LES SOY SINCERO LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE FUE SHINOBI, PERO QUISIERA SABER QUE IDEAS SE LES OCURRE, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO ***


	2. Chapter 2

* HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE NARUTO EN BNHA, PERO ANTES DE IR CON EL EPISODIO**,** QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVE ALGUNOS "PROBLEMAS" PERSONALES DE LOS CUALES NO QUIERO HABLAR, PERO DEJANDO ESO A UN LADO QUISIERA RESPONDER Y AGRADECERLES A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS OPNIONES *

Bastidaswilliam2005: gracias por comentar y déjame decirte que el nombre ya está decidido, pero no te decepcionaras

ROKU Yuki: GRASCIAS POR OPINAR Y POR LA IDEA PARA EL NOMBRE DE HEROE DE NARUTO, PERO YA LEI UNO QUE ME GUSTO

Zafir09: ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE, TANTO EL CAP COMO LA APARIENCIA DE NARUTO, SI TE SOY SINCERO ME GUSTA MUCHO EL NOMBRE QUE PENSASTE Y SERA EL QUE TENGA… KURAMA EL KITSUNE NO SHINOBI ESE SERA SU NOMBRE, Y SOBRE EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE IZUKU, SI TE SOY SINCERO AUN NO ME DECIDO, PERO ME DECIDIRE LUEGO, PERO ESO DE QUE LO SANE DALO POR HECHO, PUES AUNQUE NO LO HAYA EXPLICADO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR (SE ME OLVIDO XD), KURAMA DESBLOQUEO SU LINEA DE SANGRE UZUMAKI, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL POSEE TODAS LAS HABILIDADES DE SU CLAN, Y ESO INCLUYE SU REGENERACION Y SANACION AL SER MORDIDO AL IGUAL QUE KARIN, Y SI YA SE QUE LOS UZUMAKIS SON PELI ROJOS, PERO SE ME GUSTA MAS UN NARUTO RUBIO

Ronnylop: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR EL CONSEJO DE IGNORAR A CARLOS, SI TE SOY SINCERO TENIA PLANEADO IGNORAR POR COMPLETO EL COMENTARIO DE EL, PERO PREFIERO DEJARLE ALGO EN CLARO

Sharker22: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC Y TAMBIEN POR EL CONSEJO QUE COMO PUEDES VER LO ESTOY USANDO, SI LES SOY SINCERO SOY ALGO NUEVO EN ESTO DE CREAR FICS, ASI QUE LES AGRADECERIA QUE ME DIERAN MAS CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR, TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN ME PUEDEN DAR IDEAS PARA FUTUROS FICS,

Y POR ULTIMO Y MENOS IMPORTANTE, CARLOS: LO DEJAR CORTO Y CLARO PARA VER SU TU CABEZA ES CAPAZ DE PROCESARLO, **MI** HISTORIA **MIS** REGLAS Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUES NO LEAS MI FIC, NADIE TE SUPLICARA QUE TE QUEDES O REINICIE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO POR TI

* AHORA SI SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS A CAPITULO DE HOY *

**CAP 2**

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que naruto fue aceptado en la U.A y este con algo de emoción se dirigía a la academia, pero tenía un pequeño problema…

\- este lugar es enorme!, donde diablos esta la clase 1-A! – dijo/grito un naruto que corría por los pasillos de la academia buscando su clase, este siguió corriendo por todos lados como un loco, después de varios minutos encontró una gran puerta con un letrero el cual para su mala suerte decía clase 1-B, maldiciendo su suerte corrió a gran velocidad por unos minutos, pero se detuvo de manera abrupta pues había chocado con una chica que en opinión de naruto se veía muy linda, la chica era baja con cabello ondulado rubio que le llega a la mitad de su espalda y unos ojos grandes redondos de color azul prusiano, una linda cara redonda con un hocico equino corto y un par de altos cuernos en forma de lira, también unas pantorrillas redondeadas con forma de caballo además de pesuñas marrones y una pequeña cola de caballo –oh enserio lo siento, déjame ayudarte – se disculpó mientras ayudaba a la chica desconocida, mientras que esta última al ver al uzumaki se sonrojo un poco y tomo la mano de aquel chico – perdón por chocarte, pero estaba buscando la clase 1-A, sabes dónde está? – pregunto con algo de pena por el accidente, pero al ver que la chica no le respondía y solo lo veía volvió a preguntar – amm, hola sabes dónde está la clase 1-A? – la chica al ver que el chico le hablaba se sonrojo un poco más, ella después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar pero en otro idioma, uno que el uzumaki reconoció – oh ya veo hablas inglés – dijo naruto en inglés para asombro de la pequeña chica ( si se preguntan cómo naruto habla inglés, pues cuando naruto creo sus clones de sombras para conseguir trabajos, hubo un empleo en un restaurante como chef que pagaban muy bien, pero uno de los requisitos era hablar un idioma extranjero, el tomo el primer idioma que encontró en una biblioteca el cual era inglés, naruto creía que aprender otro idioma le serviría de mucho en algún momento además de que no le daría mucho dolor de cabeza… pobre idiota le dolió la cabeza por 3 días, pero pudo conseguir el empleo )

\- ha-hablas inglés?, también eres de estados unidos? – pregunto sorprendida la chica de que alguien la entienda

\- nop, soy japonés, pero tuve un maestro que me obligo a aprender este idioma, por cierto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el tuyo? – respondió y preguntó el uzumaki a la chica equina

\- oh, m-mi nombre es pony tsunotori – se presentó la ahora conocida pony al rubio

\- mmm, ese nombre es lindo y te queda como anillo al dedo – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna provocando que la chica se sonroje – dime por casualidad sabes dónde está la clase 1-A?, la estoy buscando desde hace un rato – pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia

\- no lo siento, de hecho yo también estoy buscando la clase 1-B, pero este lugar es muy grande y no eh encontrado nada – dijo con algo de tristeza por no encontrar su clase

\- oh yo sé dónde está! – dijo rápidamente el kitsune sorprendiendo un poco a la chica

\- e-enserio?, dónde está? – pregunto con una sonrisa de encontrar su clase

\- sí, si tomas el pasillo de atrás y giras la esquina te encontraras pronto con tu salón – respondió con una sonrisa zorruna a la chica que se sonrojo

\- muchas gracias! – la chica dejándose llevar por la emoción se lanzó a abrazar al uzumaki, naruto que no se esperaba que pony se le lanzase encima, intento atrapar a la chica, pero se tropezó al intentar esquivar los cuernos de la chica, eso provoco que ambos queden en una posición un tanto…peculiar… pues naruto en su intento de proteger a la pequeña rubia, sin querer agarro con una mano el pecho de la chica y con la otra su trasero, además de inconscientemente apretarlos, eso le saco un pequeño gemido de placer a la chica y un gran sonrojo, y para rematar sus caras estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, siguieron en esa posición por unos minutos

\- y-yo lo-lo siento, e-en verdad no quería – naruto como señal de semáforo en rojo, se levantó e intento disculparse con la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

\- kyaaaa! – grito roja como manzana y con los ojos en espiral, la rubia que comenzó a correr como un caballo en dirección de la clase 1-B, mientras que naruto solo podía darse un facepalm por su maldita suerte – porque me pasa esto a mí!, ojala no piense que soy un pervertido – después de maldecir su suerte una y otra vez, naruto siguió en su búsqueda de su clase, la búsqueda duro varios minutos más, pero para alivio del uzumaki pudo encontrar su clase, en cuanto abrió la enorme puerta escaneo a sus nuevos compañeros, primero logro ver a un chico peli rubio ceniza durmiendo en su puesto con los pies subidos a su mesa, otro era una especie de emo igual que sasuke pero más oscuro con cabeza de pájaro, otra era una linda chica alta con pelo de 2 colores su lado derecho era blanco y el izquierdo rojo que le llega a media espalda, naruto se fijó que ella poseía heterocromía su ojo derecho es gris y su izquierdo es de un color turquesa también tenía una marca de que madura en su ojo izquierdo esta chica tenía una mirada fría, mientras que más atrás estaba mina quien estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, aunque este último no parecía muy animado, pues de quien mina hablaba era de su enamoramiento y de lo genial que era o lo fuerte o rápido, y eso lo hacía enojar un poco, aunque no lo demostraba, mina iba a seguir hablando de naruto, pero escucho como alguien abría la puerta, aunque no podía verlo ya que algunos estudiantes le cortaban la vista, después de unos minutos pudo divisar a su enamoramiento, ella emocionada iba a llamarle pero…

\- naruto! – dijo una emocionada momo, la cual al ver al peli rubio corrió y le dio un abrazo, naruto sorprendido y sonrojado al sentir los grandes pechos de su amiga en el suyo tardo unos segundos para devolver el gesto a la peli negra – es genial que estemos en la misma clase!, por un momento pensé que te enviaron a otra! – con una gran sonrisa se separó del rubio kitsune, que recuperándose del sorpresivo abrazo le dio una gran sonrisa

\- yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo momo-chan – dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna sonrojando a la peli negra por la sonrisa y por el sub fijo cariñoso, naruto iba a seguir hablando pero sintió una monstruoso instinto asesino atrás suyo, lentamente y temblorosamente giro su cabeza atrás, solo para ver a una mina con una mirada asesina y con ácido cayendo de sus manos y derretía el piso, eso no solo lo asusto a él sino también a todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca de mina

\- **Naruto… quien es ella? **– dijo mina con una voz que le dio un escalofrió a más de uno en la clase, naruto asustado iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la peli negra

\- soy momo yaoyorozu, por lo que veo conoces a naruto – respondio momo con una mirada y cara seria a la peli rosa

\- yo soy mina ashido, no sé quién eres ni me importa, pero naruto es mi amigo y los amigos tienen que estar juntos, asique si nos disculpas no iremos – dijo mina también seria mientras agarraba al uzumaki de su brazo

\- exacto los amigos deben estar juntos y naruto y yo somos muy buenos amigos – respondió momo de igual manera jalando al pobre peli rubio que sentía que cada vez jalaban con más fuerza

\- si!, pero a él le gusta pasar más tiempo conmigo! – dijo/grito mina que inconsciente mente comenzó a expulsar acido que cayó sobre el uzumaki provocando que suelte un leve quejido de dolor, por suerte para naruto alguien se dio cuenta de eso y decidió intervenir

\- oigan!, paren ya!, lo están lastimando! – quien dijo eso era una chica delgada con el uniforme de la U.A, con unos ojos de aspectos cansados de color gris, su cabello era de un color azabache con dos mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados, lo más llamativo de la chica eran sus lóbulos con forma de conector de audio, mina y momo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo lo soltaron de manera muy repentina, tanto que parte del ácido que mina expulsaba le cayó en la camisa de la chica

\- oh, y-yo lo siento, no quise lastimarte – se disculpó una muy arrepentida mina de sus acciones

\- yo también lo siento, me comporte de manera muy infantil y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía – momo igual de arrepentida se disculpó con el uzumaki

\- tranquilas, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y se lastimaron entre sí, oye por cierto muchas gracias por la ayuda, ellas tienen mucha fuerza jeje – dijo naruto agradeciéndole a la chica – por cierto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el tuyo? –

\- mi nombre es kyoka jiro, es un gusto – dijo jiro con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del uzumaki, pero naruto noto algo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco y abriera los ojos, jiro al ver la expresión del uzumaki le iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero sintió que su pecho comenzó a arder, dirigiendo su mirada su pecho pudo ver como su camisa se comenzaba a deshacer, mientras que algunos chicos que estaban cerca comenzaron a babear y tener una leve hemorragia nasal, emocionados por lo que iban a ver, en especial cierto enano con bolas en su cabeza que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa pervertida y humo y sangre saliendo de su nariz, jiro notando esas miradas se enojó un poco y lo iba hacer notar hasta que sintió como alguien la cargaba, subiendo la vista pudo ver que era naruto que la cargaba como si fuera una princesa, sorprendida y sonrojada le iba a pedir que la baje, pero para su asombro y decepción/tristeza/odio/dolor de los pervertidos y celos de mina y momo, el rubio a gran velocidad salió de la clase con la chica en brazos, afuera de la clase naruto llevo a jiro a una esquina del pasillo – o-oye que crees que haces!? – grito muy roja la chica al ser cargada así mientras que lo que queda de su camisa se deshacía, pero para su sorpresa y algo de miedo vio como el uzumaki se quitaba su camisa – qu-que me vas a hacer!? – dijo algo temerosa de que aquel chico la lastime

\- n-no te voy hacer nada, solo te quiero dar mi camisa, así no tendrás que andar semidesnuda! – dijo un rojo y un poco ofendido naruto que lo confundiera con un pervertido, mientras que la chica tenía una cara de sorpresa que poco a poco se volvía una de vergüenza y pena al pensar en eso

\- y-yo l-lo siento!, p-pensé que tú eras un pervertido como los otros – se disculpó la pobre jiro aun roja por la confusión y se sonrojo más al notar el cuerpo muy marcado del uzumaki, después de unos segundos jiro se puso la camiseta de naruto

\- perdón si es un poco grande, pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir ahora – dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza

\- no, muchas gracias, además esta camisa me gusta, aunque sea algo grande jeje – dijo una nerviosa jiro con una sonrisa

\- oh enserio?, bueno te la puedes quedar y antes de que te niegues, porque piensas que la necesitare más tarde o algo así, debes saber que estoy acostumbrado a no usar camisas, principalmente porque siempre que entreno las suelo romper, además quisas le podamos decir a nuestro sensei que te de una camisa nueva de la U.A y me la devolverás más tarde – dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna que le saco un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa a jiro, después de unos minutos ambos entraron a su clase, muchas de las chicas se sonrojaron y sorprendieron por el musculoso cuerpo del uzumaki algo jiro,mina y momo notaron, eso provoco que fruncieran el ceño, después de dar unos paso cada uno se sentó en sus puesto, jiro al lado de un chico rubio con unos mechones negros con la forma de un rayo mientras que naruto se sentó junto a mina y momo las cuales no paraban de disculparse por lo ocurrido, en especial mina quien se disculpaba por herirlo, pero se sonrojo al sentir como naruto le daba una sonrisa zorruna y le acariciaba una mejilla, mientras que momo con unas vendas que creo curaba su mano quemada por el ácido, aunque estaba un poco molesta por como naruto acariciaba a la peli rosa, también estaba con un chico peli rojo puntiagudo llamado kirishima, al principio se comportó distante y gruñón, pero después de charlar entre ellos este se integró a la conversación

\- enserio hiciste eso!?, eso es increíble jajaja! – dijo kirishima que se reía a carcajadas por lo que dijo naruto

\- pfft, enserio fuiste tú quien logro entrar a una estación de policía y pintar de rosado todos sus uniformes!?, jajaj! – ahora era el turno de mina de reírse al recordar aquel incidente de hace 1 año

\- además de cambiar el champú de la estación por tinte rosado!?, y también pintar la estación del mismo color y en letras violetas y grandes poner "aquí mandan las divinas" jaajaj – y por ultima momo que no se creía que su enamoramiento fuese responsable de aquel gracioso crimen

\- jajaja, además pude entrar y salir sin que nadie ni siquiera las cámaras me vieran jajaaja, "bueno casi nadie" – y ahora naruto era el que se reía al recordar su broma, que dejo desconcertados y muy enojados a aquellos policías, además de provocar que el internet volviera viral su broma, tanto que le dio la vuelta al mundo y que solo 2 personas sabían su secreto – pero, por favor, no le digan a nadie, me meteré en problemas jeje – rio con un poco de timidez, pues la cara de los policías no eran precisamente de alegría más bien, era todo lo contrario

\- tranquilo, tu secreto está con nosotros – dijo momo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, mientras que mina y kirishima asentían con una sonrisa, - pero, porque hiciste eso?, digo eso fue malo, gracioso, pero malo – pregunto momo con curiosidad

\- bueno, se lo tenían merecido, hace tiempo les pedí una orden de restricción, para una fangirl loca, pero se negaron ya que decían que solo exageraba – respondió naruto con un leve escalofrió al recordar a aquella chica loca, la chicas y kirishima levantaron una ceja por lo que escucharon, aunque momo y mina fruncieron el ceño

\- pues que te hizo la chica, para que le pongas una orden de restricción? – dijo kirishima con mucha curiosidad por lo que escucho

\- más bien que no hizo, primero ella junto a un grupo de fangirls me acosan constantemente, segundo siempre que ella me encuentra me roba mi ropa como trofeo y tercero ella me secuestro mientras hacía las compras con dardos tranquilizantes… muchos dardos tranquilizantes – enumero el pobre naruto todas las cosas que aquella chica le hizo, mientras que a sus amigos se les cayó la mandíbula, aunque mina y momo al salir del shock soltaron un gruñido muy peligroso

\- wow, ella sí que estaba loca, hiciste lo correcto – dijo kirishima aun sorprendido de que alguien así exista – y dime como se llama? – pregunto con un poco de miedo, por si acaso en algún momento ella se fijaba en el

\- bueno ella es alta, tiene el pelo morado con una larga cola de caballo, creo que su nombre era mmm, oh si, se llamaba sierra, ahora está encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico de alta seguridad – describió naruto a aquella acosadora que le dio muchas pesadillas, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y naruto vio como un chico alto con lentes y peli negro discutía con el peli ceniza que dormía hace un rato, pero no le prestó atención, aunque logro escuchar como alguien abría la puerta y para su sorpresa era aquel chico que había ayudado en el examen práctico, el noto que estaba muy nervioso, y al ver como el peli negro que discutía con el peli ceniza, se acercó al peli verde poniéndolo más nervioso, naruto decidió ir a saludarlo y bien sea de paso a calmarlo un poco, pero otra vez para su sorpresa vio a aquella chica que lo salvo de la caída, noto que esta tenía una gran sonrisa y subía y bajaba la mano, mientras podía escuchar que repetía la palabra "romper" varias veces – hola! – dijo/grito naruto sorprendiendo a los 3 estudiantes en especial al peli verde y a la chica, la cual al notar que el uzumaki no tenía camisa se pusiera roja como tomate, pero ese sonrojo aumento más al recordar el accidente del examen

\- oh, t-tú eres el chico que me ayudo! – dijo el chico con pecas sorprendido/aliviado de estar en la misma clase que el

\- jeje, si mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el de ustedes? – pregunto naruto con una sonrisa zorruna sin notar que la chica peli castaña se sonrojo un poco mas

\- o-oh, es cierto, m-mi nombre es izuku midoriya – dijo inclinándose de manera educada, aunque aún con muchos nervios

\- m-mi n-nombre e-es o-ochako u-uraraka – dijo con aun tan roja que dejaría en vergüenza a un tomate

\- yo soy tenya lida, un gusto naruto-san – dijo el ahora conocido lida inclinándose igual que izuku

\- lo mismo digo lida-san, izuku-san, ochako-chan – dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa, sin notar que la castaña se sonrojo aún más (si es que es posible), por el sub fijo – ochako- chan – llamo naruto a la chica, la cual logro calmarse un poco y miro al uzumaki a los ojos – gracias por salvarme de esa caída, enserio me hubiera dolido caer desde tan alto – eso sorprendió un poco a la urraka di-digo a la uraraka, la cual pensó que el uzumaki estaría un poco enojado con ella por aquel golpe, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico ella simplemente de un asentimiento aun con una sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco rojas, algo que naruto encontró muy adorable

\- o-oigan! – Dijo ahora con su típico entusiasmo la peli castaña – creen que hoy solo tendremos la ceremonia de apertura i orientación?, me pregunto cómo será nuestro profesor, no están nerviosos? – hablo con una sonrisa, naruto se rio por lo bajo al pobre izuku, pues tenía toda la cara roja por lo cerca que estaba la uraraka, pero entonces abrió los ojos al ver algo atrás del peli verde y peli castaña, los demás al notar la expresión del uzumaki giraron sus cabezas, solo para quedar igual de sorprendidos al ver algo que en opinión de naruto era una especie de oruga gigante con una cara que solo expresaba cansancio, aburrimiento y seriedad

\- vayan a otro lado si vinieron a jugar a ser amigos… este es el curso de héroes – y para más sorpresa del pequeño grupo, vieron como aquel hombre bebía kétchup (o creo que era eso) – bueno tienen 8 segundos para quedarse callados, el tiempo es limitado, ustedes chicos no son suficientemente racionales – dijo el hombre mientras salía del disfraz de mama oruga – soy el profesor titular, aizawa shouta encantado de conocerlos – eso sorprendió un poco a todos en la clase, "pues no se nota", dijo naruto mentalmente al escuchar la presentación de su profesor, pero entonces se fijó que el profesor lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada -… y tu camisa?... – pregunto aizawa al notar la falta de ropa del uzumaki

\- bu-bueno vera… - naruto iba a explicar lo que sucedió pero

\- olvídalo, no importa – dijo con su típico tono aizawa, mientras interrumpía al uzumaki el cual tenía una gota de sudor por la actitud de su sensei – es algo apresurado, pero salgan al patio – dijo eso mientras que sacaba unos uniformes de su bolsa para dormir y le daba la camisa a naruto

* EN EL PATIO *

\- un examen de individualidad!? – preguntaron/gritaron todos al unísono sorprendidos por lo dicho de su sensei

\- qué hay de la ceremonia de apertura!?, la orientación!? – pregunto desconcertada ochako pues esto no era lo que ella esperaba

\- si vas a volverte héroe, no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos – explico el sensei, pero naruto sabía que tenía razón – lo que vende la U.A, es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tiene restricciones, es por eso que tampoco lo tiene la forma que los profesores manejan sus clase, ustedes han hecho esto desde primaria no?, examen de capacidad física, donde no les permiten utilizar sus individualidades, el país sigue tomando datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar sus individualidades, no tiene sentido, bueno el ministro de educación lo deja todo para después, naruto fuiste el primero en el examen práctico no? - pregunto aizawa mientras miraba a un tranquilo naruto, sin notar como cierto peli ceniza fruncía el ceño con ira – en la escuela media, cuantos metros fue tu mejor resultado de lanzar un balón? – pregunto de nuevo al uzumaki el cual con los ojos cerrados puso sus dedos en la barbilla como si hiciera memoria

\- mmm, oh si fuero 117 metros – dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, sin notar expresión de asombro de todos, mientras que aizawa abrió un poco los ojos, pero decidió seguir con su clase

\- bien, ahora hazlo con tu individualidad – dijo aizawa mientras le señalaba le al uzumaki donde ponerse – puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando estés en el círculo, hazlo, da todo lo que tienes – hablo/explico aizawa al uzumaki, quien al escucharlo simplemente asintió y se preparaba, todos miraban atentamente a lo que haría el uzumaki, pero para sorpresas de todos el brazo de naruto comenzó a expulsar mucha electricidad además de que el viento se arremolinase alrededor de su mano, para después con esfuerzo lanzar la bola con una fuerza y velocidad exageradas, todos incluyendo izawa estaban en shock pues en unos pocos segundos la pelota desapareció de la vista en el cielo, izawa siendo el primero en salir del shock miro cuantos metro logro alcanzar el uzumaki, eso solo hizo que abriera los ojos otra vez – primero debes conocer tus limites, es la forma más lógica de comenzar tu camino de héroe – dijo recuperando otra vez la compostura y mostraba la puntuación al resto de la clase, estos al ver los resultados se les cayeron las mandíbulas por la increíble altura

\- mi-mil metros?, e-enserio!? – dijo el chico rubio con mechones negros que forman un rayo el cual estaba junto a momo, esta última tenía los ojos abiertos por el asombro

\- naruto eso fue genial! – Dijo una muy sonriente mina – esto se ve divertido – volvió a hablar mientras su sonrisa crecía más, mientras algunos de los estudiantes se alegraron de poder utilizar sus quirks sin preocuparse pero…

\- parece divertido, eh?, tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes, tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo? – Dijo su sensei con su ya típico aburrimiento en su voz, provocando que algunos estudiantes se desanimaran – está bien, quien termine en último de las 8 pruebas será juzgado como sin potencial y será castigado con la expulsión – dijo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

\- EH?! – dijeron todos los estudiantes menos 2 los cuales eran momo y naruto que sabían que no era cierto

\- somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes, bienvenido al curso de héroes de la U.A – hablo aizawa aun con su sonrisa mientras se recogía el pelo y miraba a sus nuevos estudiantes, después de unos segundos naruto pudo ver como su nueva amiga uraraka se quejaba del castigo tan injusto en el primer día, naruto quería decirle que el sensei solo mentía, pero prefirió guárdaselo para sí mismo no es que no le agrade la chica, pero era mejor dejarlo así para que todos se esfuercen más, después de que el sensei les diga el porqué de aquella regla todos se prepararon para las siguientes pruebas

Prueba #1 carrera de 50 metros

En esta prueba naruto tuvo que competir contra uno de los estudiantes y para sorpresa de la mayoría naruto rodeado de relámpagos completo la carrera en 1,75 segundos, aizawa ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las sorpresas que le dio el uzumaki solo en el primer día, mientras que el uzumaki solo miraba con detenimiento a sus compañeros y sus individualidades, al parecer el de su amigo lida era tener una especies de motores en sus pantorrillas que le ayudan a correr a una gran velocidad, mientras que pudo ver a una chica que naruto dedujo por la forma en que correr por su legua y que siepre que termina una frase dice "kero", (creo que se escribe así), así que su quirk tiene algo que ver con las ranas o sapos, después pudo ver como ochako competía contra un chico alto rubio y con una cola muy grande, después fue el turno de mina contra otro chico rubio el cual expulsaba un rayo láser de su ombligo pero por poco tiempo, mientras que mina utilizaba su acido para poder patinar como si fuese hielo, eso sorprendió un poco a naruto ya que el creía que su acido solo podía ser utilizado para causar heridas, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió al verla ganar, el siguiente fueron izuku y por lo que este mismo le conto el otro era katsuki bakugou o como él lo llamaba kacchan, en cuanto la carrera empezó naruto pudo ver como aquel chico con una sonrisa y una mirada algo maniaca utilizaba sus explosiones para poder impulsarse a una gran velocidad y ganar la carrera, el uzumaki se sentía un poco mal por su amigo que respiraba con dificultad por la carrera, pero sonrió al ver como este subio la cabeza con una mirada decidida

Prueba #2 fuerza de agarre

Naruto estaba parado con un aparato en su mano, mientras observaba como unos de sus compañeros elogiaban a un chico alto peli gris con una máscara muy parecida a la de kakashi pero de color azul, también poseía 6 brazos unidos por su piel, aunque solo 2 brazos poseían manos el resto acababa en unos muñones, pero naruto debía aceptar algo y es que era fuerte pues logro una puntuación de 540 kg, después miro lo que tenía en sus mano y con una sonrisa apretó sus manos las cuales estaban rodeadas de rocas en las muñecas con mucha fuerza, para sorpresa de todos OTRA VEZ logro un puntaje de 742 kg, naruto en realidad ya de por sí ya tiene la fuerza para hacer ese puntaje, pero prefirió disimular que uso su quirk para no llamar demasiado la atención (sin saber que ya lo hizo), pero comenzó a reírse ante las expresiones de asombro de todos sus compañeros sin notar la mirada de odio de bakugou le enviaba

Prueba #3 salto largo (de aquí en adelante solo diré la puntuación de naruto pues no quiero alargar tanto esto)

Naruto al igual que muchos de sus compañeros logro saltar toda la zona sin tocar la arena

Prueba #4 repeticiones de pasos laterales

En esta prueba naruto se quedó con una cara de póker face, al ver como el enano pervertido utilizaba unas bolas que saco de su cabello para rebotar en ellas de un lado a otro

Prueba #5 lanzamiento de balón

En esta prueba naruto dejo caer la mandíbula al ver que la distancia que logro su amiga peli castaña, el uzumaki se le olvido por un momento que el quirk de su amiga anula la gravedad en los objetos que toque, por eso logro una distancia infinita y siendo la mejor en esa prueba, solo para sonreír y felicitar a la peli castaña que se sonrojo un poco por los halagos del uzumaki y poniendo celosas a mina, momo y jiro quien estaban a su lado, después de unos segundos pudo ver como izuku se paraba en el círculo y se quedaba quieto mientras miraba la pelota en su mano, naruto iba a apoyarlo pero sus orejas lograron escuchar algo que le llamo la atención

\- no será bueno para midoriya si continua así – naruto pudo distinguir la voz de lida

\- eh?, por supuesto que no, es un enano sin individualidad, sabes? – naruto reconoció con facilidad la voz de bakugou, pero alzo una ceja por lo que escucho acerca del peli verde, decidió ignorar eso por ahora, pues no era de su incumbencia, naruto decidiendo que no quería seguir escuchándolos se fijó en su amigo el cual con una mirada determinada se preparó para lanzar la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, pero naruto y ochako abrieron los ojos con confusión al ver que su amigo solo alcanzo una distancia de 46 m, tanto naruto como ochako habían presenciado la fuerza del peli verde en el examen práctico y se les hizo difícil de creer el hecho de que la pelota apenas si avanzara, pero la mirada de la uraraka paso de una de confusión a una de miedo por lo que le ocurriría a su amigo, pero sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y cuando giro la cabeza logro ver al uzumaki con una sonrisa reconfortante

\- tranquila ochako-chan estoy seguro de que él va estar bien confía en mi – dijo naruto en un tono suave y tranquilizador que clamo y sonrojo a la uraraka y poniendo celosas nuevamente a mina,momo y jiro, pero naruto se fijó en algo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el sorprendido peli verde, su sensei ahora tenía las vendas que usa de bufanda flotando alrededor de él, además de que sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo brillante dándole una apariencia intimidante

\- borre tu individualidad, ese examen de ingreso no fue lo suficientemente racional, incluso un chico como tu fue aceptado – dijo aizawa, sorprendiendo a izuku y enojando un poco a naruto pero lo supo ocultar, mientras que izuku revelaba quien la identidad de héroe de su sensei

\- eraser?, quién es?, tú lo conoces momo? – pregunto un confundido naruto quien se rascaba la nuca con confusión

\- mmm, no, no lo conozco – respondió muy pensativa momo, intentando recordar algún héroe que borre quirks

\- mmm, y ustedes chicos? – ahora naruto le preguntaba a todos sus compañeros, lo cual la mayoría niega, aunque logro escuchar que alguien dijo que lo conocía y que era un héroe underground, naruto iba a hablar solo quedarse callado mientras procesaba el quirk de su sensei, una quirk que borra quirks, si su sensei lo intentase usar en él podría sospechar algo o meterlo en un problema eso lo puso un poco nervioso

\- naruto, estas bien? – dijo una preocupada mina al verlo paralizado y sudando un poco

\- eh?, ah, sí, si estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo es el calor – dijo más calmado y con una sonrisa que calmo a mina, después de que aizawa le termine de hablar a izuku acerca de su quirk auto destructivo y contarle de un héroe que se convirtió en leyenda y decirle que no tiene lo necesario para ser héroe, solo para alejarse de él caminando como si nada y diciéndole que puede lanzar la pelota, pero este solo estaba quieto mientras miraba el suelo, para después de unos segundos y con determinación en los ojos lanzar con todas sus fuerzas la pelota que al ser lanzada con una gran potencia creo una ventisca y desapareció de la vista de todos dejándolos en shock, mientras que naruto solo sonreía al ver el resultado de su amigo peli verde de 705 m, y ver que solo se quebró 1 dedo además de tener una sonrisa y una mirada determinada dirigida asía su sensei, el cual al igual que los demás estaba sorprendido y con una sonrisa, después de la sorpresa muchos de los compañeros comenzaron a elogiar y felicitar a izuku

\- bien!, ese es un puntaje digno de un héroe! – dijo muy contenta ochako con una gran sonrisa y los brazos arriba, mientras los demás hacían comentarios acerca de su quirk, pero la sonrisa de naruto desapareció en cuanto escucho una pequeñas explosiones y dirigiendo su mirada al peli ceniza el cual estaba corriendo con una mano levantada en dirección de su amigo que al ver a bakugou solo pudo gritar de miedo, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, pero para sorpresa del chico explosivo sintió como unas especies de colas rodeabas sus extremidades, dirigiendo su mirada asía atrás vio al uzumaki con 4 colas sujetando sus piernas y brazos y otras 5 se movían lentamente detrás del rubio

\- oye, si sabes que es tu compañero no?, se supone que como compañeros debemos trabajar en equipo y ayudarnos mutuamente, no atacarnos y matarnos entre nosotros – dijo naruto con una mirada muy fría y una voz que denotaba poder, mientras que muchos de los estudiantes estaban en shock, pues la mayoría de ellos no habían visto las colas del uzumaki – si sabes lo que te conviene no utilizaras tu quirk – volvió a hablar, mientras que de sus colas se apretaban alrededor de bakugou

\- suéltame bastardo! – grito un muy furioso bakugou que intentaba crear una gran explosión, solo para volver a sorprenderse al no poder utilizar su individualidad y giro bruscamente las cabeza para ver a un serio aizawa el cual usaba su quirk con el peli ceniza, pero volvió a ver al uzumaki el cual tenía su mirada fría clavada en el – m-maldito!, porque interfieres!, este no es tu problema! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser soltado bruscamente

\- fue mi problema desde el momento que se te ocurrió atacar a mi amigo y si no quieres salir muy herido aprende a controlar esa ira tuya – termino el uzumaki que se acercó a su amigo peli verde el cual aprovecho el momento en el que el uzumaki sujeto al peli ceniza corrió asía sus amigos – estas bien? – pregunto con algo de preocupación mientras veía el dedo roto de izuku

\- s-sí, s-solo duele u-un poco – contesto el peli verde con muchos nervios al ver lo cerca que estuvo de salir muy lastimado – m-muchas gracias!, g-gracias por ayudarme otra vez –

\- jeje, tranquilo para eso están los amigos – dijo naruto mientras le daba una gran sonrisa – ah?, p-porque me miran así tengo algo en la cara? – dijo con una gota de sudor al notar como la mayoría de sus compañeros veían sus colas

* DESPUES *

Después de completar el resto de las pruebas que iban desde abdominales hasta carreras de larga distancia ya era hora de saber los resultados, después de que su sensei presionase un botón apareció un holograma de los resultados quedando naruto en primer lugar y su amiga momo en segundo, pero naruto solo se fijaba en su amigo peli verde el cual miraba la pantalla con miedo, otra vez estuvo a punto de contarle de que solo era una broma, pero se quedó callado

\- por cierto, mentía respecto la expulsión – dijo aizawa mientras volvía a presionar el botón y hacer desaparecer el holograma, mientras que disfrutaba de la expresión de pura sorpresa de sus alumnos en especial de izuku y ochako – fue una treta para llevar al límite sus individualidades – termino de hablar con una gran sonrisa, provocando que muchos griten por la sorpresa y que izuku que parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba

\- por supuesto que era mentira, era obvio si lo piensas – dijo momo mientras veía al pálido izuku y naruto intentaba no reírse por la cara del peli verde

\- naruto tú lo sabias? – pregunto mina mirando al uzumaki que solo asintió – y porque no me contaste? – volvió a preguntar con un poco de enojo

\- como dijo aizawa-sensei, fue para que llevaran al límite sus quirks y si te lo hubiese dicho no te hubieses esforzado tanto, o si? – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que mina debía aceptar que lo que dijo es cierto, después de unos minutos aizawa se fue no antes de decirles sobre sus curriculum y de enviar a izuku a la enfermería y de que naruto le explicase lo que ocurrió con la camisa de jiro, les dijo que antes de que terminen las clases le dará una camisa nueva a jiro

* MAS TARDE *

Ya han pasado una horas y las clases ya habían terminado naruto el resto del día se la paso conociendo y hablando con sus compañeros y logro hacerse amigos de ellos, pero la chica que vio al principio en su clase se comportaba de una manera muy fría, pero decidio no insistir y le dio su espacio a la chica, y ahora vemos a un naruto ya con su camisa de vuelta junto a mina,momo,jiro y kirishima que hablaban de sus quirks y de la dura prueba de su sensei, aunque las chicas se acercaban mucho al peli rubio y le felicitaban por quedar en primer lugar poniendo un poco nervioso a este muy celosos a todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado, pero naruto ignoraba olímpicamente, después de caminar un rato naruto logro ver a izuku, lida y ochako y todos ellos comenzaron a caminar juntos y charlar entre ellos pero…

\- naruto! – fue lo que escucharon todos y girando la cabeza asía atrás todos lograron ver a una chica que nunca vieron en su clase, pero naruto solo se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que ocurrió en la mañana con esa chica, después de unos segundos la chica logro alcanzar al grupo de amigos – naruto es bueno verte otra vez – dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa, pero el grupo noto algo la chica hablaba inglés y no entendían lo que decía

\- oh, pony-chan, perdón!, en verdad lo siento, no quise hacerte eso fue solo un accidente - dijo un muy rojo naruto por lo ocurrido, mientras que sus amigos solo dejaron caer la mandíbula al escuchar al uzumaki hablar perfectamente ingles

\- t-t-tranquilo f-fue mi culpa después de todo me lanza asía ti sin previo aviso, a-además de que evitaste de que cayera de cara al suelo – dijo también roja al recordar aquel incomodo momento y se sonrojo más al recordar que estuvieron a punto de besarse, mientras que las amigas del uzumaki al ver como esos 2 interactuaban se pusieron muy celosas pero no dijeron nada y después de presentar a la peli rubia y explicar el cómo habla inglés todos siguieron caminando y charlando, pero naruto se detuvo al sentir como le llegaba un mensaje a su celular

\- oye, naruto, lo sentimos pero hoy no podremos ir a casa pues #&!$ y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, pero volveremos mañana en la tarde hasta entonces zorrito –

Ante esto naruto solo suspiro pues desde hace un año que ellas decidieron ir a su casa para relajarse y alejarse de algunos de algunos fans locos/acosadores en su casa y todo eso empezó por perder su celular, pero sonrió al recordar que aunque un poco perezosas y problemáticas, también son muy divertidas y es bueno tener compañía en casa

\- hey!, naruto vamos o se nos hará tarde – dijo kirishima mientras señalaba el atardecer, naruto solo sonrió un poco más y siguió caminando junto a sus amigos hasta que uno por uno tomaron caminos diferentes dejando solo al uzumaki quien siguió caminando hasta entrar a un callejón oscuro, al poco tiempo una figura claramente femenina entro en el callejón y busco con la mirada al uzumaki

\- sabes que no es bueno acosar a tu compañero, cierto? – dijo un serio naruto detrás de la chica la cual se asustó un poco

\- c-como supiste qué? – iba a preguntar aquella chica pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

\- soy muy bueno detectando a las personas, en especial las que me persiguen – contesto aun serio naruto viendo a la chica – pero, dime porque me sigues shiori? – pregunto naruto con una ceja arqueada revelando a la chica con el pelo blanco y rojo, pero para su sorpresa la chica se le comenzó a acercar mientras se desbotonaba su camisa dejando ver un poco de sus considerables pechos sonrojando al uzumaki – qu-que ha-haces!?, a-alguien p-podría vernos y mal interpretar todo! – dijo/grito muy rojo el pobre naruto que echaba vapor por las orejas por la vista, pero naruto volvió a la normalidad al ver los ojos de la peli bi color y la sujeto de sus hombros – porque haces esto shiori-chan?, quien te obliga a hacerlo? – pregunto serio el uzumaki pues pudo ver que la chica tenía una mirada triste y adolorida que intentaba ocultar

\- q-que quieres decir, esto lo hago por te a… - antes de que pudiera terminar naruto la interrumpió

\- no intentes mentirme, sé muy bien cuando me mienten – dijo naruto que cambio su mirada seria por una amable – dime shiori-chan, porque haces esto?, alguien te obligo si es así por favor dímelo, no quiero ver a una chica tan linda como tu sufrir sola y en silencio – dijo mientras atraía a la chica a un cálido abrazo que la chica lentamente correspondió y naruto pudo escuchar los sollozos de la hermosa chica que al sentir el apoyo del uzumaki quebró en llanto, mientras sentía como su camisa se humedecía cada vez más y más y frunció el ceño al pensar en el bastardo que le hizo esto a shiori, después de unos minutos la peli bi color se separa lentamente del uzumaki – ahora me dirías quien te obligo?, por favor – volvió a hablar naruto mientras aun abrazaba a la chica, esta última solo asintió y así shiori le conto el plan de su padre de enamorar al uzumaki sin importar que y en un futuro tener una descendencia fuerte y que heredase los quirks de ambos para que se convierta en el héroe numero 1 quitando a su molesto rival allmight, después de contar el plan de su padre la hermosa chica volvió a llorar en los brazos del uzumaki el cual correspondió el abrazo, pero shiori nunca noto la expresión del peli rubio el cual era de ira pura, pues el solo pensar que un padre obligue a su hija algo como esto le hacía hervir la sangre y para empeorar todo resulta que ese bastardo prácticamente torturo psicológicamente a su propia esposa a tal grado de que odie todo lo que tenga se parezca a él y para mala suerte de la pobre shiori quien aunque heredo el quirk de su madre también heredo el quirk de su padre eso llevo a su madre a la locura y provoco que esta le vertiera agua hirviendo a shiori a una edad temprana, pero borro esa expresión de su cara para no preocupar a la chica que se empezaba a calmarse – como te sientes? – pregunto con preocupación naruto

\- mucho mejor, gracias naruto-kun – dijo con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa peli blanca/roja

\- jeje, me alegro, por cierto tienes una hermosa sonrisa – dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna, mientras que la chica solo se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido, después de charlar un poco entre ellos y conocerse más ambos decidieron que ya era hora de despedirse y se fueron a su casa

* CASA DE NARUTO, SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO SECRETA *

Vemos a un molesto naruto quien tenía algunas heridas y moretones por luchar contra sus clones, la razón de las que estaba molesto era por como ese supuesto héroe endeavor trato a su propia familia a su propia hija como herramienta eso lo llenaba de rabia y necesitaba distraerse de esa rabia, por eso el uzumaki decidió luchar el solo contra 100 clones con sellos de gravedad y usando sus colas, pero eso no le bastaba así que comenzó a practicar sus nuevos jutsus elementales de hielo y lava, como consiguió el uzumaki 2 nuevos elementos bueno en las memorias de mito uzumaki logro encontrar todo tipos de elementos del chakra como lava, hielo e incluso madera y el cómo conseguirla, pero eso le costó mucho tiempo al uzumaki, pues desde hace 5 meses que practica con aquella naturaleza de chakra y aunque le costó pudo controlar el hielo y lava, pero los jutsus de madera aun le cuesta controlarlo la primera vez que la uso casi se termina empalando con su estaca de madera que era de un tamaño descomunal, el solo suspiro y siguió con su

Riguroso entrenamiento

* Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUISIERA PREGUNTARLES SI TIENEN ALGUN CONSEJO O INCLUSO IDEAS YA SEA PARA ESTE O FUTURO FIC?, SI ES ASI DIGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO *


	3. Chapter 3

* HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE NARUTO EN BOKU NO HERO, ANTES DE IR CON EL CAP DE HOY RESPONDER A LOS COMETARIOS DEL CAP ANTERIOR *

GEKO0204: me elegro que mi historia te guste y pienso seguirla asique no hay de qué preocuparse

Zafir09: primero me alegra que el cap te haya gustado y segundo, respecto a ochako de hecho la quiero incluir al harem, pero la razón de que izuku y ochako no están juntos en por otra cosa que no diré para evitar spoiler, y tercero eso de que le cuente el secreto a alguien dalo por hecho y si te soy sincerista de esa lista sabrá la verdad de naruto en un futuro cercano lo mismo con naruto entrenando a izuku, aunque no se me ocurra tortura XD, pero espero que aun te siga gustando el fic incluso si ochako esta con naruto en un futuro

Betacode79: quiero pedirte a ti ya todos mil disculpas por ese detalle, pues si te soy sincero cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo anterior lo hice algo desesperado, porque quería traer el cap lo antes posible porque tuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar y por esa desesperación olvide algunas escenas, de hecho la escena de shiori y naruto en el callejón casi no la subo, pero por suerte lo grabe a última hora y logre escribirlo, como compensación subiré las 2 escenas la de naruto y aizawa y el secuestro del uzumaki a manos de sierra, estas escenas las hare un poco más largas ya que estoy un poco más relajado, de nuevo pido perdón por ser tan pendejo xd

Sharker22: esperare con ansias tus ideas y del resto para futuros fics y al parecer los 2 nos gusta más los rubios ok no XD, y de nuevo gracias por tu consejo y me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior y espero que este sea de tu entusiasmo

Roku Yuky: si, supongo que tienes razón, creo que eso solo arruinaría el fic así que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán un poco diferentes y respecto al tiempo que me lleva actualizar, sinceramente no tengo una fecha específica o algo por el estilo, pero diría que cad semanas habrá actualización, aunque también depende de mi estado de humor o inspiración y con todo esto del covid-19 estoy un poco preocupado

Raven Mordrake: como le dije a Roku Yuky las cosas serán un poco diferentes de ahora en adelante, pero aun así dejare que momo, mina y shiori sigan enamoradas del uzumaki, momo por ser salvada por el rubio, mina un poco por lo mismo, pero también por la generosidad y amabilidad de este, mientras que shiori se enamoró de naruto por ayudarla y consolarla cuando pasaba un muy mal momento, pero pony no está enamorado de este, (aún no), las veces que esta se sonrojo fue por pena y vergüenza por su accidente además estos casi ni hablaron así que no es imposible que esta esté enamorada del uzumaki, y jiro dejemos en que se sonrojo por lo mismo que pony, después de todo el uzumaki la vio semidesnuda y casi lo señalado de pervertido, mientras que la uraraka bueno supongo que ya sabes porque se sonrojo (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

* BUENO ANTES DE CONTINUAR PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR OLVIDAR ALGUNAS ESCENAS DEL CAP ANTERIO OTRA VEZ, Y TAMBIEN ME SIENTO MUY ESTUPIDO, PUES EN LA BROMA DE NARUTO EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIAS NO DEBI PONER "AQUÍ MANDAN LAS DIVINAS", TENIA QUE PONER "REUNION DE FANS DE BOKU NO PICO", X,D PERO BUENO YA ES MUY TARDE, TAMBIEN OLVIDE PREGUNTAR SI CAPTARON LAS REFERENCIAS DEL CAP ANTERIOR?, POR SI ACASO DIRE ALGUNOS TANTO DEL CAP 1 COMO DEL CAP 2, 1° SI RECUERDAN EN EL PRIMER CAP CUANDO NARUTO SALVA A MINA Y LA MANERA EN QUE DESTRUYE AL ROBOT DE 0 PUNTOS ES MUY OBVIA PUES ES UNA REFERENCIA A LA PELICULA ALIEN, PERO TAMBIEN EN LA MANERA EN COMO ENTRA EN EL ROBOT ES UNA REFERENCIA PARA SER MAS EXACTO ES UNA REFERENCIA A TOM Y JERRY RUMBO A MARTE DE CUANDO SPIKE EL PERRO ENTRA EN EL ROBOT A TRAVES DE SU MANO, OTRA Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL CAP 2 ES DE LA CHICA LLAMADA SIERRA Y ES UNA DOBLE REFERENCIA, LA PRIMERA ES A DRAMA TOTAL GIRA MUNDIAL Y A UN FIC QUE ME ENCANTO Y SE LLAMA WHAT A DRAMATIC LIFE, AHORA SI SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS AL CAP DE HOY *

**Cap 3**

* ESCENA OLVIDADA #1 *

En un pasillo vemos a un naruto ya con su camisa de la U.A de vuelta y un aizawa que al darle una camisa nueva a jiro, aizawa se iba a marchar pero…

\- aizawa-sensei – llamo el uzumaki a su sensei el cual solo giro su cabeza y alzo una ceja – usted no mentía, cierto? – pregunto serio naruto a su sensei

\- a que te refieres? – pregunto devuelta el peli negro que le devolvió la mirada al rubio

\- respecto a expulsar a midoriya izuku… tú lo expulsarías si se quebrara de nuevo el brazo ya que lo considerarías inútil para ser un héroe, no es así? – dijo naruto sorprendiendo un poco a su sensei por descubrirlo, pero rápidamente volvió a su mirada habitual

\- como lo supiste? – pregunto aizawa confirmando la sospecha del uzumaki

\- solo soy muy bueno sabiendo cuando alguien me miente – fue lo que respondió naruto encogiéndose de hombros - además, entiendo porque expulsarías alguien que no está hecho para ser héroe, después de todo si aprobaras a alguien que no tiene potencial, puede que este podría morir en una pelea contra un villano y no quieres eso, realmente te preocupas por ellos para tomar esa decisión tan dura no es así?, digo el sueño de izuku es ser un pro-hero y no quisiste arruinarlos expulsándolo, después de todo el demostró ser apto para ser un gran héroe algún día es determinado, justo, amable y quiere salvar a todos con una sonrisa, no te recuerda a alguien – dijo un naruto sonriente viendo a su sensei que al escuchar al uzumaki también sonrió

\- je, realmente eres interesante uzumaki naruto, pero si tienes razón midoriya quizás tenga un quirk auto destructivo, pero demostró una determinación y una valor digno de un héroe – fue lo que dijo el sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de caminar en dirección opuesta de naruto que solo se quedó parado viendo a su sensei con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar

* FIN DEL LA ESCENA OLVIDADA #1 *

* ESCENA OLVIDADA #2 *

\- Vemos a un naruto caminando por las calles de Japón, nuestro rubio protagonista estaba llevando unas bolsas con compras en sus manos algo grandes, estas bolsas eran de una ancianita que el uzumaki decidió ayudar ya que parecía demasiado pesado para la pobre abuelita

Muchas gracias jovencito esas bolsas ya pesan demasiado para este viejo cuerpo – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa que caminaba junto al uzumaki

\- No hay de que baa-chan, lo que sea por ayudar – dijo naruto con una sonrisa, aunque por alguna razón estaba alerta y con algo de miedo

\- eres un chico muy amable, dime estás pensando en convertirte en héroe seria uno muy bueno – volvió a hablar la abuelita mientras señalaba un camino atreves del parque – ven muchacho es un atajo – explico mientras el uzumaki solo la siguió con una sonrisa, pero sintió un gran escalofrió correr por su espalda por alguna razón, ignorando eso decidió seguir a la anciana por un camino del parque que nadie tomaba ahora naruto estaba completamente alerta y no sabía él porque

\- b-baa-chan, c-creo que deberíam… - antes de que naruto pudiera terminar su oración sintió como algo se clavó en nuca, quitándoselo lo miro con detenimiento y para su sorpresa era un dardo tranquilizante – o-oiga qu.. – naruto iba a reclamar solo para sentir como muchos dardos se clavaban en todo su cuerpo y lo último que vio fue a una chica alta y con el pelo morado la cual llevaba la ropa de la anciana, una máscara con la cara de la anciana y… una ametralladora de dardos?!, eso si quiera existe y como y donde lo escondió?!, cuando naruto abrió los ojos vio que estaba solo en ropa interior y se encontraba amarrado de piernas y brazos con unas esposas y cuerdas además de tener marcas de besos en su abdomen y uno más abajo y cerca de naruto jr, este se encontraba en una habitación que le helo la sangre, porque?, pues en las paredes de esa habitación habían múltiples fotos trucadas del uzumaki junto a la chica que lo secuestro, las fotos iban desde el y la chica casándose y teniendo hijos, hasta ellos teniendo… bueno eso no es apto para todo público, esas ultimas fotos lo dejo muy perturbado

\- oh, hola amor, veo que ya despertaste – dijo la chica peli morada apareciendo en las sombras, naruto grito por el susto y sopresa que le dio la loca –jeje, no intentes gritar cariño, las paredes de mi casa son muy gruesas, yo misma lo prepare de esa manera para cuando nos unamos y tengamos a nuestros bebes, no queremos molestar a nadie, o si? – dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria que asusto aún más al pobre naruto – pero tranquilo no iré tan rápido – dijo tranquilizando un poco al rubio que suspiro de alivio – no hasta que nos casemos – termino saliendo de las penumbras y para horror del uzumaki ella llevaba un vestido de novia algo dañado – y cuando finalmente nos casemos, podremos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel y tendremos a unos lindos hijos kitsunes, unos se podría llamar cody, nuestro codykin jejeje – dijo con un brillo maniaco en los ojos que naruto noto muy, MUY fácilmente, este último estaba sudando y tiritando del miedo y para sorpresa de la chica el uzumaki rompió las esposas y las sogas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo naruto con un grito al puro estilo del sr pelo, salto por una ventana cerrada rompiéndola y cayendo… del séptimo piso?!, aunque eso le importo poco o nada al rubio ninja que en cuanto choco contra el suelo corrió tanto como le daban sus piernas en dirección de la estación de policía, no sin antes ir a su casa y lavarse todo el cuerpo mientras repetía "me siento sucio, me siento sucio" una y otra vez

* FIN DE LA ESCENA OLVIDADA #2, ESPERO LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO… PORQUE NARUTO NO LO HIZO *

Vemos a un naruto muy cansado, pues estuvo durante toda la noche entrenando los elementos hielo, lava y madera aunque este último se le hizo demasiado complicado, pero pudo controlar algunos jutsus del elemento hielo y lava los jutsus son _elemento lava: aparición de fusión_ y _elemento hielo:_ _prisión de hielo_ en honor a haku, además de _elemento hielo:_ _tormenta de golondrinas de nieve_, naruto cansado decidió que era hora de dormir, pero cuando llego a su habitación y se acostó en su cama *BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP*, su despertador sonó y este con un gruñido molesto lo rompió y volvió a cerrar los ojos solo para abrirlos al recordar que tenía que ir a la U.A y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, naruto lo más rápido que pudo se bañó se puso el uniforme de la U.A y preparo su desayuno el cual era un tazón de ramen que preparo el mismo con unos clones de sombras

* HORAS MAS TARDE *

En la U.A todo estaba tranquilo, naruto estaba sentado junto a momo,mina y shiori, para molestia de momo y mina y charlaban entre sí, aunque shiori no hablaba mucho y solo hablaba con el uzumaki, para más enojo de la peli rosa y peli negra, pero cuando las clases normales terminaron y después de almorzar y ya sea de paso charlar con su amiga equina pony la cual agradecía tener un amigo que hable su idioma, era hora de sus clases de entrenamiento básicos para héroes y para sorpresa y emoción de todos y confusión del uzumaki el héroe número 1 de Japón estaba en su clase, pero la razón del porque naruto este confuso era por la entrada de all might pues grito "YO ESTOY ENTRANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL", - " quien carajos grita que está entrando como una persona normal eso no es normal" – pensó naruto aunque al igual que todos estaba algo sorprendido por el hecho de que all might se su sensei de entrenamiento básico de héroes, después de explicar todo y para más emoción de todos incluido naruto sus trajes de héroes, después de eso cada uno fue por su traje y se cambiaron

* MAS TARDE *

Ya casi todos estaban afuera y con sus trajes puestos, todos son iguales que en el anime obviamente excepto el de shiori este era casi igual solo que era más ajustado a su cuerpo y su camisa era más corta dejando expuesto su estómago para deleite de los hombres pervertidos, todos estaban hablando de lo genial que se veían charlaban entre sí, pero todos se quedaron callados al ver salir a naruto con su traje, su traje consiste en una camisa ajustada que resalta su abdomen y pecho de color negro con líneas naranjas, un pantalón largo negro e igualmente líneas naranjas y un porta kunais en su muslo y unas botas ninjas negras, también lleva una chaqueta con capucha con unos agujeros para sus orejas de color naranja con detalles blancos y con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en su hombro derecho y una máscara anbu kitsune (imaginen la máscara de deriva, solo que en vez de líneas rosas son de un color rojo sangre y sin líneas doradas en la frente)

\- wow, naruto te ves genial! – dijo una emocionada mina con un sonrojo mientras miraba de arriba y abajo al uzumaki

\- mina tiene razón te ves increíble – dijo de la misma manera momo que también miraba de arriba y abajo a naruto

\- lo mismo puedo decir de ustedes se ven hermosas – elogio el uzumaki con un sonrojo por los trajes de las chicas, en especial de momo que era un tanto revelador, pero ese sonrojo aumento al ver a su amiga uraraka acercarse

\- wow, naruto ese traje es genial! – dijo una sonriente uraraka junto a izuku que estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso

\- je, muchas gracias, ustedes también se ven increíbles – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que sonrojo un poco a la uraraka, después de unos minutos all might comienza a explicar cómo funciona la prueba y las reglas, pero naruto vio algo que lo hizo enojar, lo que lo molestaba era cierto enano pervertido que veía los traseros de mina, momo, shiori, tsuyu y ochako, mientras tanto mineta con un sonrojo y sangre saliendo a chorros de su nariz veía los traseros de las chicas en especial de cierta chica rana, que noto de reojo la mirada del enano y le iba a dar una patada, pero…

\- **…mineta…** – susurro con una voz de ultratumba el uzumaki detrás del pobre mineta que con mucho miedo giro la cabeza asía atrás solo para ver algo que lo traumaría de por vida, lo que vio fue a un naruto con su máscara puesta y unos ojos de color rojo sangre y el juraría que vio a un gigantesco zorro de 9 colas detrás del uzumaki que lo miraba con hambre, después de unos el pervertido cae al suelo desmayado, pero con una mirada que reflejaba el miedo puro, mientras que naruto se preocupó un poco al ver el estado de su compañero y giro la cabeza asía los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo haya visto, solo para ver a una tsuyu la cual solo le sonrió e hizo una señal de "no diré nada", naruto devolvió la sonrisa y vio a su sensei – all might-sensei – dijo llamando la atención del pro-hero

\- que pasa joven uzumaki? – dijo all might con su típica sonrisa viendo a un naruto y – amm, que fue lo que paso con él? – pregunto con una gota de sudor al ver el cuerpo de mineta que estaba boca abajo

\- no lose, hace un momento lo vi con un gran sonrojo y sangre saliendo de su nariz, puede que estuviera enfermo – dijo naruto como si no fuese el responsable de la casi muerte del pobre pervertido

\- oh, ya veo, por favor joven uzumaki, puede llevar al joven mineta con recovery girl ya que eres el más veloz – dijo con una gota de sudor all might creyendo que mineta se desmayó por una hemorragia nasal mientras espiaba a las chicas después de todo había sangre en el piso, naruto solo acepto con una pose militar y se llevó mineta a la enfermería, después de que naruto regreso y explicar todo y formar los equipos todos estaban listos,(serán igual que en el anime, solo que en vez del equipo de momo y mineta será momo y naruto), para decepción de mina y shiori y alegría de momo, después de todo estaba con el uzumaki, el primer equipo que tenía que pelear seria el equipo de izuku y uraraka contra bakugou y lida, naruto y el resto de sus compañeros siguieron a su sensei a una sala de cámaras en la que podría ver la pelea de ambos equipos, (la peala será obviamente igual al anime, así que solo me fijare en naruto), al terminar la pelea con la victoria del equipo de izuku todos estaban sorprendidos por lo presenciado y comenzaron a hablar entre sí, pero mina,momo y shiori vieron con algo de preocupación al uzumaki que estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy seria y fría que preocupo un poco a las chicas, aunque este al notar la preocupación en las chicas se quita la máscara y les dedica una sonrisa zorruna que sonrojo y alivio al trio de chicas, después fue el turno del equipo de shiori contra el equipo de toru hagakure, naruto había hablado con ella algunas veces y si era sincero le agradaba mucho la actitud de la chica invisible

\- suerte shiori-chan – dijo naruto con una sonrisa a la peli bicolor, la cual solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y rodeo la mitad de su cuerpo de hielo, después de unos minutos todos miraron con asombro como la todoroki congelo todo el edificio junto a los pies de sus contrincantes evitando que pudieran moverse y ganando con mucha facilidad, aunque al parecer también congelo la sala de vigilancia causando que todos temblaran de frio, naruto viendo cómo se abrazaban para mantenerse caliente invoco sus colas y rodeo a mina,momo,tsuyu,urara,jiro y a algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que su sensei aprovechando el momento tomo una de las colas del uzumaki para usarla de bufanda, mientras que las chicas tenían un pequeño sonrojo, pero se acurrucaron ante el calor y comodidad que proporcionaba el rubio

\- wow son muy suaves – dijo la uraraka con su ya acostumbrado tono y sonrisa abrazando la cola del uzumaki, mientras que algunos como kirishima se durmieron por la suavidad de la colas, después de que todo regrese a la normalidad y naruto dejase caer al suelo a un adormilado kirishima comenzaron la pelea de los siguientes equipos, hasta llegar el turno del equipo de naruto y momo como villanos, después de entrar al edificio comenzaron a dar ideas para vencer a los héroes, pero momo ya tenía una idea simple pero efectiva para derrotar a jiro y denki

\- naruto-kun, creo que la mejor estrategia es que yo use mi kosei, para crear unas vigas de metal y bloquear la puerta y así no podrán entrar – dijo con una sonrisa ofreciendo su buena estrategia al uzumaki

\- mmm, es una buena idea – comento naruto haciendo sonreír más a su compañera peli negra – pero, sería demasiado simple y aburrido, no crees? – volvió a hablar causando que la yaoyorozu ponga una cara de confusión – bueno sé que es una prueba, pero quiero hacer esto más emocionante y también deberíamos meternos en nuestro papel de villanos, no crees? –

\- mmm, bueno si es cierto, que propones – respondió momo volviendo a su sonrisa habitual cuando estaba con el kitsune

\- bueno veras – dijo en voz baja mientras le hablaba en la oreja, para que jiro no los escuche con su quirk, después de contarle su plan a la chica peli negra esta sonrió con algo de malicia

* MIENTRAS CON KAMINARI Y JIRO *

Vemos a un denki kaminari frente a una puerta y a jiro con uno de sus conectores

\- y?, están ahí? – pregunto el chico rubio viendo a la peli negra la cual simplemente asintió y entraron a la habitación, pero no había nadie

\- q-que?, los escuche hace un momento cómo? – pregunto una sorprendida jiro que miraba en todas direcciones

\- mmm, bueno que más da?, digo ahora solo tenemos que – hablo denki con una sonrisa confiada mientras se acercaba a la bomba, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla

\- ahhh! – fue el grito que dio jiro al ser atrapada por las colas del uzumaki

\- p-pero que demonios? – fue lo que dijo sorprendido denki antes de intentar tocar la bomba, pero esta ya no estaba – que,? cómo?, cuando!? – dijo aún más sorprendido al no ver la arma nuclear

\- buscabas esto? – dijo naruto en un tono burlón, mientras que kaminari miraba por primera vez al uzumaki y momo los cuales naruto utilizando 4 de sus colas se sostenían de unos pilares, con 2 colas enrolladas alrededor de jiro como unas serpientes constrictoras y con tres sostenía la gran bomba a un lado, mientras que naruto los veía con malicia y burla y momo solo se aferraba al uzumaki aunque con una sonrisa tenía una mirada fría e indiferente, tanto jiro como kaminari les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ante la mirada de los villanos, estos últimos bajaron y se pusieron a un lado de jiro la cual intento utilizar su kosei para atacar a naruto, pero esta solo pudo sentir como el agarre de las colas se apretaban más alrededor de ella sacándole un quejido de dolor, denki viendo eso iba a atacar pero fue detenido por el uzumaki – ah ah aaah, yo que tu no haría eso a menos que quieras que tu amiga héroe muera aquí mismo – fue lo que dijo naruto acercándose a jiro y apretaba sus mejillas de manera maliciosa y burlona al otro chico rubio, este último creyendo que podría liberarla lanza un rayo al uzumaki que lo esquiva sin problemas – jeje, te lo advertí – volvió a hablar naruto apretando más su agarre en jiro, la cual comenzaba a jadear y a…gemir?! - j-jiro-c-chan? – dijo un sonrojado naruto, pero este no era el único, tanto denki como momo se sonrojaron al escuchar como jiro soltaba gemidos de placer

\- m-mas… p-por favor – dijo una muy roja jiro con algo de saliva bajando de sus labios y una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras miraba al uzumaki, el cual estaba rojo como tomate y con algo de sangre bajando de su nariz, mientras que denki se había desmayado por una poderosa hemorragia nasal por los gemidos de su compañera y momo solo podía ver la escena con incredulidad y algo de celos al escuchar los gemidos de placer de su compañera peli negra, pero el momento fue interrumpido por all might que hablaba por los alta voces y decía que los ganadores eran los villanos, dando a entender que la prueba termino, después de volver con los el resto de sus compañeros los cuales muchos estaban sonrojados por la escena antes vista, pero nadie estaba más roja que jiro que se tapaba su cara intentando ocultar su vergüenza y sonrojo, pero aun con el intento se podía ver como de sus orejas salían vapor y de sus manos se asomaba una brillante luz rosada, mientras que un naruto con un leve sonrojo acariciaba y consolaba a su amiga peli negra avergonzándola más , pero no lo detuvo

\- tranquila jiro-chan, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – dijo naruto en un tono amigable

\- como que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme?, que clase de chica gime mientras la aprietan y pide más?! – dijo/grito aún más roja y algo molesta jiro – ah, ahora todos se burlaran de mi – volvió a hablar con pena al pensar las burlas que le darían sus compañeros

\- no, nadie se burlara de ti, todos somos tus amigos y jamás te haríamos daño jiro-chan – comento naruto mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga peli negra

\- naruto-kun tiene razón, somos tus amigos y no te molestaremos solo por lo de hoy – ahora era momo que tranquilizaba a jiro la cual sonrió un poco ante las palabras de ambos

\- je, gracias, enserio lo necesitaba, pero ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía este tipo de gustos! – dijo volviendo a apenarse por el incidente

\- tranquila, cada persona tiene un gusto diferente, algunos más oscuros que otros – dijo naruto con un escalofrió recordando a su loca fanática lo cual fue notado por ambas chicas – pero, eso no significa que solo por eso dejemos de ser amigos, además si te sirve te puedo decir mis "gustos" como compensación por revelar el tuyo –

\- pfff, fácil, los pechos grandes – fue la respuesta de jiro con una mirada neutra, mientras que momo sonreía al creer que tenía una ventaja frente a mina y shiori, despues de todos la mayoría de los chicos les gusta los pechos grandes

\- nope – fue la simple respuesta de naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas pues normalmente los chicos van tras los pechos más grandes o mujeres mayores – la verdad es que mis gustos son las chicas peli rojas o de carácter algo fuerte y también las chicas... bueno como jiro-chan – dijo naruto sonrojando a jiro por lo último y dejando a momo hecha piedra por la revelación,(a ver sinceramente no se mucho sobre los gustos de naruto, pero si se enamoró de sakura debe ser por algo y que yo sepa él no es masoca y respecto a jiro como dije esta no se enamorara tan rápido de naruto, pero deben admitir que ella despues del cap anterior y este, ella está comenzando a sentir algo por él, solo lo digo como aclaración)

\- q-que? – pregunto momo aun en shock, mientras que mina y shiori que escucharon todo ocultas sonrieron al ver a la pobre yaoyorozu la cual tenía su orgullo roto

\- naruto, naruto lo que hiciste fue increíble!, no sabía que tus colas pudieran ser tan fuertes para cargarte a ti a momo y la bomba – dijo una enérgica toru felicitando a naruto el cual sonrió y le agradeció, solo para ver a momo – amm, m-momo-san?, s-se encuentra bien? – pregunto con preocupación viendo a la peli negra, provocando que tanto jiro como naruto miraran por primera vez a la pálida yaoyorozu la cual tenía un aura depresiva y se miraba sus pechos y sus ojos no tuvieran ningún tipo de brillo

\- momo-chan!?, estas bien!? – pregunto un preocupado naruto viendo a su amiga, solo para atraparla en brazos al ver que se desmayaba – momo!?, MOMO!? – grito ahora un muy preocupado naruto intentando despertar a su amiga

\- joven uzumaki, que paso!? – pregunto all might mirando al uzumaki y la peli negra

\- n-no lose!, estaba bien hace un momento lo juro!, pero cuando la volví a ver estaba pálida – fue la respuesta de naruto que para celos de mina y shiori cargo a momo al estilo nupcial

\- rápido llévala a la enfermería debe estar enferma – dijo all might e inmediatamente naruto corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la U.A asía la enfermería – "maldita sea!, mi primer día como sensei y se me desmayaron 2 estudiantes, midnight no va a parar de burlarse de mí" – fue el pensamiento de un desanimado all might

* MAS TARDE, ENFERMERIA *

En la enfermería vemos a momo acostada en una cama ella dormía con tranquilidad, pero esta comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, ella con curiosidad miro que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero no sabía cómo llego ahí o él porque estaba ahí, comenzando a hacer memoria recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente haciendo que su orgullo se quebrara nuevamente, la peli negra acostándose de lado vio algo que la hizo sonrojarse y enternecerse fue ver a un naruto dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, momo hasta ahora no había visto dormir a naruto y debe admitir que se veía muy tierno, pues gracias a sus rasgos como bigotes y orejas lo hacían ver más como un gatito durmiendo, la chica se quedó observando los bigotes del uzumaki por unos minutos y con algo de duda decidió acariciar con cuidado aquellas marcas de nacimiento, solo para sonrojarse más al escuchar al rubio ronronear como un gato y sonriera bajo el tacto de momo, esta última con una sonrisa tierna decidió seguir jugando con los bigotes de naruto por un ratos más, pero para su sorpresa naruto comenzó a despertarse, la chica rápidamente se volvió a acostar en la cama para que naruto no sospechara nada, el rubio sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos mira a los ojos a una sonrojada momo

\- momo-chan, como te sientes? – pregunto naruto en un tono que denotaba preocupación por la chica

\- s-sí, m-me siento bien – contesto la peli negra con tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- segura?, si es cierto porque te desmayaste en la sala de monitores? – volvió a preguntar el uzumaki a la yaoyorozu que no sabía que decir

\- b-bueno, emm, o-oye que hora es?, si nos apresuramos aizawa-sensei nos castigara – fue la respuesta rápida de una muy nerviosa momo que miraba la hora en un reloj, eso solo hizo que naruto alzara una ceja con sospecha, momo "discretamente" buscaba una excusa para naruto hasta que se figo en algo – o-oye, tu sabes que le o-ocurrió a mineta? – dijo rápidamente viendo al dicho enano acostado en una cama al lado de ellos, este parecía que se movía y sudaba además momo juraría que dijo "zorro gigante, q-quiere mi alma", eso hizo que alzase una ceja pues habían dicho que el chico enano se desmayó por hemorragia nasal, pero ella nunca oyo a alguien que se desmayó por pervertido tener tanto miedo, normalmente estarían soñando con cosas subidas de tonos y al escuchar zorro miro con sospecha a un sudoroso naruto

\- s-sabes tienes razón si no nos apresuramos aziwa nos castigara, vámonos – dijo con nerviosismo naruto, provocando que momo o mire con más sospechas, pero ambos decidieron no insistir más

\- que raro, normalmente no tengo un sueño tan profundo, deben ser gracias a estas increíblemente suaves almohadas – comento momo abrazando su "almohada" solo al fijarse que en realidad era la cola de su compañero

\- jeje, gracias por el cumplido momo-chan – dijo con una sonrisa naruto a momo que se sonrojo un poco por abrazar la cola de su amigo

\- p-pero cómo? – pregunto momo con incredulidad pues no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí

\- oh, mi culpa – dijo naruto con su sonrisa zorruna a momo que se sorprendió por eso – veras, cuando te acosté en la cama parecías muy incómoda y te movías mucho asique puse mi cola como almohadas y te dormiste – dijo naruto, mientras que momo tenía un tenue sonrojo por la amabilidad y suavidad del uzumaki – "con razón dormí por tanto tiempo son muy cálidas, cómodas y suaves" – fue el pensamiento de la yaoyorozu – será mejor que nos vayamos no queremos que aizawa se moleste por llegar tarde – comento naruto, mientras momo asiente y cuando se iba a levantar de la cama esta tropezó y se iba a caer, pero fue salvada por el kitsune rubio que para su sonrojo volvió a cargarla de manera nupcial, pero no fue la única, pues el uzumaki se sonrojo al sentir los grandes pechos de su compañera sobre el suyo que fue notado por la peli negra la cual aprovecho para rodear el cuello de naruto y apegarse más a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos parezcan unos tomates bien maduros

\- p-podrías ll-llevarme al salón?, por favor – fue la pregunta de la yaoyorozu provocando que se ponga más roja y naruto asienta con dificultad por el pedido, mientras que dentro de la mente de momo se ve una versión iner de ella saltando de felicidad, despues de eso ambos vieron con algo de sorpresa como mineta se levantaba de la cama, pero su asombro creció al ver que el enano ni siquiera los noto, pues en cuanto de despertó saco una revista, tanto naruto como momo notaron que en la portada había una mujer desnuda y solo se quedaron callados al ver como el enano se fue con una gran sonrisa pervertida, mientras metía cada vez más y más su cabeza en la revista – "y así quiere convertirse en héroe" – fue el pensamiento de naruto y momo ambos con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, despues de salir de la enfermería vemos a naruto cargando a momo como si fuera una pareja ambos con un sonrojo se acercaban a su salón, pero cuando se acercaban a la puerta ambos vieron como bakugou salía del salón con su pelo tapándole la cara, naruto ante esto le pidió amablemente a momo que bajara y entrase al salón, está notando la seriedad en los ojos del uzumaki entro al salón, mientras naruto alcanzo al chico explosivo

\- que quieres raro!? – pregunto bakugou con brusquedad y odio en su mirada, pero rápidamente cambiaron a una de miedo al ver los fríos ojos de naruto

\- bakugou – empezó a hablar naruto con una voz profunda y llena de seriedad y frialdad, eso hizo que su miedo aumentara y sudara frio, mientras naruto se le acercaba hasta llegar enfrente de el – no sé, ni me importa si sabías o no que tu ataque no le daría a izuku – volvió a hablar naruto recordando lo que paso en las pruebas de hace unas horas – pero, déjame decirte algo, **vuelves a poner en riesgo la vida de mis amigos una vez más y te romperé cada maldito hueso de todo tu** **cuerpo** – termino naruto con una voz muy parecida a la de kurama asustando más al rubio ceniza que temblaba de miedo, pero se tranquilizó al ver al uzumaki irse al salón con los demás, bakugou aun temblando y con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos dio media vuelta y se marchaba, mientras que naruto en cuanto entro al salón fue recibido por sus amigos y compañeros que lo felicitaban por su estrategia y actuación como villano, mientras que momo les hablaba a mina y shiori el cómo naruto la cuido y trajo a la clase, provocando que las chicas la miren con celos, pero momo sonreía con superioridad enojando más a las chicas, despues de eso todo es igual al anime, donde izuku al volver con su compañeros estos se presentaran y felicitaran por su victoria, eso hizo que el peli verde se sonrojara y aumento cuando naruto poniéndole una mano en su hombro y lo felicitase

* MAS TARDE *

Vemos a naruto caminando de regreso a casa, pero este estaba acompañado por tsuyu, jiro y pony hoy las clases habían terminado algo tarde asique estaba anocheciendo, la razón de que momo, mina y shiori no estaban era porque dijeron que tenían que hablar de algo de chicas y que era mejor que se fueran y despues lo alcanzarían, mientras que ochako, izuku y lida se fueron antes que ellos y cuando el uzumaki vio a pony saliendo de la U.A y esta lo quiso acompañar lo mismo con el resto de las chicas, ellos caminando rumbo a sus hogares platicaban entre sí, aunque tsuyu y jiro tuvieron que utilizar a naruto de traductor para hablar con pony, siguieron hablando hasta que alguien dijo algo que puso nervioso al rubio

\- aun me sorprende que eres actuando naruto-chan, te metiste muy bien en tu papel de villano y hablaste como un ser inocente con lo ocurrido a mineta-chan, kero – dijo tsuyu haciendo que naruto se detenga en seco y que jiro lo mirara con algo de sorpresa, haciendo que ría nerviosamente ante la mirada de sus amigas – amm, ups, lo siento naruto-chan – se disculpó tsuyu con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba una mejilla, mientras pony solo miraba todo con curiosidad, despues de eso naruto y tsuyu explicaron lo ocurrido con mineta y sorprendiendo a jiro, pues dejo a mineta inconsciente con puro instinto asesino, pero las chicas les dieron la razón, pues el pelotudo (XD), se lo merecía por pervertido, pony se alegraba de hablar con su amigo rubio despues de todo era el único que lo entendía y era un muy buen amigo

\- y dime pony-chan, como te llevas con tus compañeros? – pregunto naruto viendo a la chica

\- bueno, me llevo bien con las chicas, pero siempre tenemos que utilizar un traductor para entendernos y es algo fastidioso, y los chicos bueno me llevo bien con algunos de ellos, pero otros son algo molestos – fue la respuesta de pony que se sentía algo mal de solo poder comunicarse con un traductor – pero, lo bueno es que te tengo como amigo – volvió a hablar con una sonrisa tierna a su amigo rubio, el cual devolvió el gesto y por hoy la acompaño hasta su casa – mmm?, estas bien naruto? – pregunto algo preocupada pony al ver a naruto detenerse, este último sintió un poderoso escalofrió y solo asintió con algo de nerviosismo

* MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE LA CLASE 1-A *

Momentos despues de que naruto se fuera vemos a tres chicas en aquel salón

\- de que nos querías hablar shiori-san? – fue la pregunta de una curiosa mina

\- sí, porque nos hiciste quedar despues de clase?, tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca – ahora preguntaba momo que miraba atentamente a la peli bicolor

\- vine a hablar con ustedes, sobre naruto-kun – respondió shiori con una mirada seria asía las chicas que al escuchar el nombre de su enamoramiento se pusieron serias

\- y de quieres hablar? – pregunto momo mirando con seriedad a shiori

\- sé muy bien lo que siente por él, y debo decirles que yo también lo amo y no me daré por vencida hasta que estemos juntos – dijo aunque al principio seria cambio a una sonrisa cariñosa, pero tanto momo como mina al escuchar eso se molestaron

\- pues yo también lo amo y tampoco me rendiré y si tengo que pelear por él lo hare – dijo mina con una voz fría muy raro en ella y con mucha determinación, de igual manera momo declaro que amaba a naruto y al igual que mina lucharía por el uzumaki, pero para extrañes de ambas chicas vieron como shiori sonreía

\- bueno, eso me alegra – dijo con shiori aun con su sonrisa, eso preocupo un poco a ambas chicas, pues jamás la habían visto sonreír por tanto tiempo sin naruto cerca

\- q-que quieres decir?, que te alegra? – pregunto momo aun preocupada por la sonrisa de shiori y mina se encontraba en el mismo estado

\- lo que me alegra, es que me demostraron en verdad se preocupan y aman realmente a naruto, eso me confirmo que puedo compartirlo con ustedes – volvió a hablar la peli bicolor dejando en shock y con la boca abierta a sus acompañantes

\- a-a que te refieres c-con compartirlo!? – fue la pregunta una mina muy confundida

\- s-si digo, c-como lo compartiríamos!?, l-la única manera seria… - comento momo igual de confundida, pero se detuvo al recordar algo que hizo que se sonrojara

\- veo que te diste cuenta, momo – comento shiori mirando a la peli negra y confundiendo más a mina

\- de que están hablando?, de que se dio cuenta!? – ahora dijo mina un poco irritada por no entender nada de lo que hablaban

\- fácil, recuerdan que hace muchos años, all might le dieron la opción de practicar la poligamia y casarse con muchas mujeres, con la posibilidad de que crearan una nueva generación de héroes con su quirks – comenzó a explicar shiori con tranquilidad a sus amigas, haciendo que momo se sonroje más y mina, siga sin entender, pues all might es un pro-hero y con un quirk muy poderoso, pero despues de pensarlo un rato naruto tiene no solo un quirk, tiene varios y por lo que les conto hace unos días el tenia algunos ases bajo la manga, eso hizo que mina le cambie de color la piel de rosa a un rojo intenso por el pensamiento – sin embargo – volvió a hablar shiori, llamando la atención de sus compañeras – sabemos muy bien que hay más chicas enamoradas de él y que intentaran marcarlo como suyo – comento recordando algunas veces que veía al uzumaki huir de un gran grupo de fangirls cuando su padre le conto que lo espiara para conocerlo mejor, aunque tuvo una gota sudor al recordar como las fangirls alcanzaron al uzumaki y lo intentaron marcar como suyo ya sea mordiéndolo o dándole fuertes chupetones

\- y q-q-que t-tenemos q-que hacer? – fue la pregunta de momo aun con su sonrojo

\- fácil, lo haremos nuestro – respondió shiori con una sonrisa pervertida, tanto mina como momo se sorprendieron de lo dicho y aunque se sonrojaron hasta dejar en vergüenza a hinata comenzaron a sonreír de las misma manera que shiori al pensar en lo que le harían al pobre uzumaki – y que dicen trato? – dijo shiori extendiendo sus manos hacia las chicas que sin dudar ni un segundo estrecharon sus manos

* CON NARUTO *

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de Japón, despues de dejar a sus amigas en sus casas, pues no le parecía correcto dejar a las chicas caminar de noche, aunque sabía muy bien que podían cuidarse solas, decidió que tenía que volver a casa pronto, pues ya era de noche, pero para sorpresa de naruto vio a mina, momo y shiori

\- chicas!?, que hacen aquí!?, ya anocheció y es peligroso que caminen por las calles solas – pregunto naruto con preocupación en su voz, pero para sorpresa y nervios de naruto cuando vio bien a sus amigas, se fijó en sus miradas depredadoras con un brillo de perversión y la expresión de sus caras mostraba nada más que lujuria, - ch-chicas?, e-estan b-bien? – fue la pregunta del uzumaki mientras daba unos pasos atrás, pero las chicas no contestaron en cambio se acercaban lentamente a naruto, este último por sus experiencias traumáticas supo lo que se venía, y antes de que las chicas puedan hacer algo naruto comienza a correr a gran velocidad intentando alejarse de sus "amigas", pero para sorpresa y miedo de naruto las chicas le seguían el ritmo y se acercaban a el rápidamente,

\- espéranos naruto-kun, solo queremos darte unos cuantos besos y quien sabe… quizás algo más – dijo momo en un tono muy sugerente asustando más al pobre rubio

\- no! – contesto rápidamente y sin pensarlo naruto aumentando el paso, esta carrera duro varios minutos pero… - NO OTRA VEZ! – grito con horror al ver que otra vez al doblar una esquina quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida, y su horror aumento al ver a las chicas entrar al callejón y shiori usando su quirk bloqueo la entrada con hielo

\- vamos ya verás cómo lo disfrutaras na ru to – kun – hablo momo con una voz provocativa y con algo de saliva escurriendo de su labio, pero para sorpresas de las chicas naruto al verse acorralado corrió por la pared vertical sin ningún problema, naruto tenía una sonrisa de alivio al ver la salida tan cerca los tejados de los edificios, pero su alivio desapareció al sentir como la pared del callejón se congelo provocando que se callera de cabeza al suelo, en cuanto intento levantarse para volver a escalar las chicas rápidamente lo tiran al piso, este intento forcejear pero para su sorpresa las chicas tenían mucha fuerza, despues de que lo capturaran lo siguiente que se ve como el trio de chicas comienzan a morder, besar y chupar los pectorales y abdominales del uzumaki, este último estaba en posición fetal temblando de miedo en el oscuro callejón, mientras que las chicas se habían ido no sin antes darle un beso en la boca al uzumaki y despedirse, cada una había vuelto a sus casa donde fueron reprendidos por sus familiares por llegar tan tarde, pero a estas no les importaba ellas seguían teniendo una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, despues del regaño vemos a cada una tirada en sus cama aun con una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que hicieron, pero esa palabra lo que "hicimos", se repitió en las cabezas de mina y momo las cuales abrieron los ojos con sorpresa vergüenza y se ponían más roja que tomate maduro

\- QUE FUE LO QUE HICIMOS!? – fue el grito de mina y shiori al darse cuenta de que prácticamente violaron a naruto, mientras que shiori solo cerraba los ojos con su sonrisa intacta y se dormía

* MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR *

Vemos a dos hermosa mujeres caminando por las calles mientras miraban un aparato parecido a un celular

\- vaya, quien diría que en verdad necesitaríamos usar esto? – hablo la 1° chica, mientras miraba el aparato

\- tienes razón, acaso lo volvió a secuestrar esa loca? – pregunto la 2° chica con algo de preocupación, mientras que la otra solo se callaba y giraba asía la derecha y entrando al callejón – naruto! – grito la 2° chica viendo al pobre rubio tirado en el piso – estas bien?... contesta demonios! – Dijo con preocupación al no recibir una respuesta, despues de intentar levantar al uzumaki o por lo menos que hable las chicas se le ocurrió una idea – bueno, ya que no te levantas, nosotras tendremos que cosin… - antes de que pudiera hablar el rubio se levantó rápidamente

\- n-no es necesario y-ya estoy bien vamos a casa – dijo con rapidez naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando la última vez que las chicas cocinaron para el cuándo estaba enfermo, ese día su cocina termino quemándose y perdió su gigante reserva de ramen, las chicas les salió una vena en la frente ante la reacción de su amigo, pero no podían decir nada despues de aquel incidente, luego de cenar y darse un baño con agua fría el uzumaki decidió dormir e intentar olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero este se despertó a media noche sudando frio al tener una pesadilla de cómo sus amigas "abusaron" de él, pero la verdadera razón de su miedo fue que sus amigas fueron remplazadas por cierta chica peli morada y para su horror termino siendo violado, luego de calmar su corazón sintió su garganta seca y quiso ir por un poco de agua a la cocina, pero en cuanto se intentó levantar sintió dos pesos extras, mirando a su izquierda vio a la 1° chica dormida apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, esta llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, pero para el sonrojo extremo de naruto la blusa era tan corta que dejaba ver un poco de su busto, además de usar unas bragas blancas, y mirando a la derecha vio a 2° chica la cual si bien usaba una camisa, la camiseta era del uzumaki, además de que sus pezones se podían ver atreves de la tela negra de su camisa y al igual que la otra chica llevaba unas bragas blancas además que abrazaba el brazo del uzumaki poniéndolo entre sus pechos y rodeaba la pierna de naruto con la suya, naruto estaba tan rojo que de sus orejas podían ver como salían algo de vapor, pero naruto al girar la cabeza para mirar el techo e ignorar a sus acompañantes jamás noto las sonrisas burlonas de estas

* AL DIA SIGUIENTE *

Vemos a una pequeña chica de pelo rosa frambuesa con 2 grandes coletas, además de tener unos grandes ojos de color rosa con patrones circulares en sus pupilas, ella estaba usando un traje casual, aunque iba con la mirada baja señal de tristeza, pero de repente gira la cabeza para ver algo que le llamo la atención a ella y a las personas que caminaban por ahí, lo que ella vio le sorprendió un poco, pues veía a un chico rubio alto con orejas de zorro y marcas de bigotes en su mejillas corriendo a gran velocidad asía su dirección, la pequeña chica extrañada miro algo atrás del chico rubio y fijándose mejor vio que era… una estampida?, despues de unos momentos aquel chico paso a un lado de ella, pero la chica girando la cabeza asía la estampida se fijó que eran un gran grupo de chicas que sin ningún tipo de piedad se llevaban a todo aquel que se ponga enfrente, incluso un con unos gigantescos músculos intento detenerlas, pero miserablemente fue aplastado hasta la inconciencia por aquellas fangirls, la pequeña chica temiendo por su vida intento correr, pero se tropezó con sus pies y con miedo observaba como la estampida de chicas se le acercaba llevándose a mas peatones por delante, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando el inminente y raro final, pero sintió como alguien la cargaba y abriendo un ojo con miedo observo con asombro que ahora estaba en el techo de un edificio, mientras las fangirls desde la calle solo miraban en su dirección, desviando la vista hacia atrás vio al chico rubio sentado en el suelo respirando con dificultad por la carrera por su vida

\- q-quien eres tú? – pregunto la chica bajita con miedo, pues pensaba que aquel grupo de chicas perseguían al rubio por algo malo que hizo y la está utilizando de rehén, además de que el chico tenía unas ojeras que lo hacían ver algo sospechoso

\- hmm?, oh si cierto, perdón por ser tan descortés, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, y el tuyo? – dijo naruto fijándose bien en la chica, y sonrojándose un poco pues en su opinión la chica se veía extremadamente hermosa

\- m-mi nombre e-es m-manami aiba – respondió la chica aun con algo de temor y desconfianza – p-porque t-te perseguían l-las ch-chicas? – tartamudeo con miedo, naruto al escuchar eso solo tiene un gran escalofrió y le conto lo que ocurrió, contándole que en cuanto salió de casa choco con una chica, pero en cuanto se iba a disculpar con ella un grupo de chicas lo rodeo e intento atraparlo y lo estuvieron persiguiéndolo por 30 minutos, la pequeña chica obviamente no creyó lo dicho por el rubio e intento alejarse de el

\- e-es enserio!, lo juro! – dijo/grito naruto con algo de desesperación, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de algo rompiéndose y vieron una puerta volando enfrente de ellos, ambos con miedo giraron la cabeza a un lado y lo que vieron los dejo pálidos, resulta que el gran grupo de fangirls interrumpieron en el gran edificio y subieron hasta ahí, y como si nada mandaron a volar la puerta, pero la pequeña chica temió por su vida al ver como las fangirls la miraban con odio y desprecio

\- ahí estas! – dijo la que parecía ser la líder de las fans con odio viendo a manami – como te atreves a llevarte a nuestro kitsune-kun!, DATE POR MUERTA! – fue el grito unísono de las enloquecidas fans, la chica con miedo retrocedió, pero otra vez sintió como el rubio la cargaba a modo de princesa, pero su miedo volvió al ver al uzumaki correr asía el borde del tejado y dio un potente salto tan grande que llegaron al siguiente edificio sin problemas

\- estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación naruto viendo a la chica

-s-si, gracias y perdón por no creerte – contesto y disculpo manami sorprendida por el salto

\- uff, me alegro y tranquila yo tampoco me lo creería – comento naruto con una sonrisa zorruna sonrojando un poco a la peli rosa y naruto viendo a la chica sonrojada no pudo evitar murmurar – que linda – sonrojando aún más a la chica y naruto se apene por eso

\- y-y dime naruto-kun, adonde ibas? – pregunto la chica sonrojándose al usar ese sufijo sin querer

\- o yo iba a… ay no… - hablo naruto pero palideció al recordar que se le hacía tarde para ir a la U.A, naruto sin explicar nada vuelve a cargar a la pequeña chica de manera nupcial sonrojándola – dime manami, tiene que ir a algún lado? – pregunto con su típica sonrisa zorruna, pero por dentro estaba nervioso al pensar que aizawa lo castigaría o algo, pero para su suerte la chica dijo que vivía cerca de la U.A y yendo lo más rápido posible dejo a la chica en su casa y llego a la academia, pero se sorprendió y molesto ante la presencia de tantos reporteros preguntones, en especial de reporteras que preguntaban cosas como "tienes novia?" o "me dejas acariciar tu cola?" y "me haces el amor y hacemos un hijo!?" eso ultimo avergonzó y apeno al pobre uzumaki que entro rápido en la U.A

* Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, APUESTO A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE JIRO SEA MASOCA Y SHIORI UNA PERVERTIDA DEL CLOSET O LA APARICIÓN DE MANAMI, Y RESPECTO A LO ULTIMO SE QUE DIJE QUE LAS CHICAS YA NO SE ENAMORARIAN TAN FÁCIL…PERO ENSERIO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI A MANAMI O LA BRAVA, ME ENAMORE DE ELLA AL INSTANTE Y QUISE AGREGARLA AL HAREM, PERO BUENO DEJANDO ESO A UN LADO, SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA PARA UN FUTURO FIC, Y SE TRATA DE NARUTO EN EL MUNDO DE POKEMON, ESTE FIC TENDRÁ HAREM, PERO QUISIERA ESCUCHAR IDEAS Y CONSEJOS PARA ESTE FIC Y POR SI ALGUNO SE PREGUNTA SI EN EL HAREM HABRÁ POKEMONES FEMENINAS, PERO AUN NO ME DECIDO EL COMO NARUTO LLEGARÍA A ESTE MUNDO, POR UN LADO SE ME OCURRE QUE SEA PARECIDA A LA DE ESTE FIC, SOLO QUE TENDRÍA UN LIGERO CAMBIO Y LA OTRA ES QUE NARUTO SEA ENVIADO A ESE MUNDO POR EL SABIO DE LOS 6 CAMINOS, DESPUÉS DE MORIR EN LA GUERRA, PERO BUENO USTEDES DECIDEN Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! *


End file.
